The White Sheep and The Black Wolf
by JeeDang2000
Summary: Alpha has returned, MiB is enslaved, and X is running away. Will Elle and X save the day?
1. Default Chapter

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf  
  
"Of all the agents ever trained under me, I've never had one that was  
  
as difficult as you!" Zed growled and paced the office. His hands  
  
twitched in agitation behind his back. He stopped and glared at  
  
X. "What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
With a straight face, X coldly answered, "With all due respect sir,  
  
my actions were done in an attempt to apprehend Drekk."  
  
"You call holding someone as bait an attempt!?!" Zed snapped. Then he  
  
plopped down wearily into his chair. His face was a deep crimson and  
  
he clasped his knuckles until they became white.  
  
"I find my idea of holding Jeebs was a brilliant move and my part.  
  
Why chase down Drekk when we can lure him to us?"  
  
Zed's eyes flashed. "Why!?! Because the organization was established  
  
to protect our civilians not risk their lives. And another thing,  
  
what were you thinking of when you went off on your own?"  
  
"Sir it was Elle who didn't follow."  
  
"It doesn't matter what happened. What matters is that you broke  
  
nearly every rule in the book." Zed sighed heavily and ran a hand  
  
through his hair. "We have rules that would keep us from going off  
  
the end like you have demonstrated just recently."  
  
Gradually Zed recomposed himself. "You're dismissed X, until I figure  
  
what to do with you."  
  
X wanted to protest but found that Zed was too agitated to be  
  
bothered. So instead he nodded and left.  
  
For a while Zed sat in silence, trying to calm his nerves after the  
  
tension built. Glancing at his laptop, he wanted very much to contact  
  
Lin Dunn and demand him to send a replacement agent. However, he knew  
  
that it was considered an insult to do that according to the Alien  
  
Rights Committee.  
  
A knock came at the door and Elle entered.  
  
"Well?" Zed demanded. What could it be now?  
  
"I want to apologize for X's behavior sir. I should have watched him  
  
more closely," Elle replied.  
  
Zed waved a hand. "Couldn't be helped. I can't control him myself."  
  
Despite the fact that it was Zed who had assigned X to her in the  
  
first place, Elle couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It seemed  
  
there wasn't a single minute of the 37 hour day in which he had to  
  
yell at X for every bonehead stunt he did. And it seemed that despite  
  
X's big ears, Zed words went through one ear and out the other.  
  
Now Elle was at a loss at what to say to Zed to explain her partner's  
  
irrational behavior.  
  
"Did you make a full report like I asked?" Zed interrupted the  
  
awkward silence.  
  
Without a word, Elle handed him the file. She watched as he onced it  
  
and was puzzled by why he was suddenly laughing.  
  
"Well, well, looks like our X got the publicity he wanted." Zed  
  
snickered. He pulled out the photo of X dangling without his trousers  
  
from the World Trade Center from the file. "Yep, that's what I call a  
  
real inside exposure."  
  
Elle laughed. No doubt the footage of the third take down of Drekk  
  
was being played in the JeeDang Galaxy, with of course millions  
  
watching X's kidnapping as well as his embarrassing moment. Yep, this  
  
would take his ego down a few notches, Elle thought with a smile. 


	2. Part 2

They were all laughing at him. All of them, gossiping about his  
  
latest failure.  
  
If Agent Jay's low score on the V.B.E. wasn't enough to chew on, they  
  
had to bring him into it. Well, he'll show them.  
  
X strode through the Commons Area, keeping his eyes down to avoid eye  
  
contact with those who were laughing at him. He made his way over to  
  
the buffet table.  
  
He glanced at the spread before him and grimace in distaste at the  
  
choice foods. For the majority of the selections, they were human  
  
food, which most species would consider more like trash scraps. He  
  
wouldn't even dream of touching much less eat this garbage.  
  
A male human agent slid next to him. "Sorry X, they're serving only  
  
the good food today."  
  
X frowned and turned to the large man. "Pity. Well, look in the  
  
garbage bin and you might find something to your taste." With that he  
  
picked up a Crudian squash and fruit juice, then started to turn and  
  
leave. Suddenly he felt himself being jerked back by the collar.  
  
"Still a smart mouth aren't you?"  
  
X felt himself being lifted. He tried to keep his balance and he  
  
glared at his opposition. "I'm warning you small ears, back off."  
  
"Small ears? Ha! You're still wearing your human suit. Are you trying  
  
to hide your ugly face from your adoring public?" The human shook him  
  
and laughed.  
  
That did it. X took the lunch tray and smashed it upon the human's  
  
face. Soon after a fight broke out between the two. After several  
  
blows and bouts, the fight stopped when Kay and Jay pulled them apart.  
  
"That's enough you two," Kay said. He had to pin one of X's arms to  
  
make him hold still.  
  
Then Zed came in from around the corner with Elle.  
  
Zed sighed and rolled his eyes. "I should have known." He took a step  
  
forward. "Okay, what happened?"  
  
"He threw his food on me," the agent said quickly. He grimaced at  
  
what the juice did to his suit. It would take at least 3 days of  
  
bleaching for it to come out of the shirt.  
  
Zed turned to X. "Is this true?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you are to go to your quarters without your evening meal."  
  
"But."  
  
"Now!" Zed commanded with a surprisingly harsh tone. His eyes held a  
  
look of authority, which dared him to say another word.  
  
Dejectedly, X just kept a straight side as he did as he was ordered. 


	3. Part 3

As Elle waited to be inspected by Zed, she wondered where was her  
  
partner. As if he wasn't in enough trouble already. He just had to  
  
tick Zed off so soon. Zed had been hard on him lately but X had it  
  
coming. It would be quite awhile before Zed would reinstate him with  
  
any privileges.  
  
Yet she wondered what had really occurred yesterday. Who started the  
  
fight? Agent U was a jerk, but X was even a bigger jerk. Yet she knew  
  
that X wouldn't want to pick fights with a "primitive" species. But  
  
then he was the hot-headed of the two.  
  
"Elle, may I have a word with you?" Zed walked up to her as the  
  
others were dismissed. His brows furrowed in confusion. "Have you  
  
seen X? I've told him to report to my office this morning but he  
  
didn't show up. I sent an agent to search for him but without  
  
success."  
  
Elle shook her head. "I haven't seen him either." She didn't like  
  
what she heard. Their "loose cannon" was loose in MIB.  
  
"Have you tried tracking him by."  
  
Zed nodded hastily as he answered, "We've tried to by com-link and by  
  
witnesses. None of which were useful. X didn't take his car so we're  
  
at a dead end there."  
  
Zed made his way to the twins with Elle in pursuit. "Inform all units  
  
that we are missing an agent. Tell them to interrogate anyone if  
  
needed. People we have a wild goose chase on our hands." 


	4. Part 4

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part4 Kay veered the LTD up in front of the Saucer Lounge. To the normal  
  
human eye it would have looked like an abandoned shack. In reality,  
  
it was a pub where many of the universe's species hang out, as well  
  
as many of the scum.  
  
Jay looked at his partner in puzzlement. "Checkin' on the latest  
  
gossip?"  
  
Kay nodded and added, "On our Agent X. It's one of his favorite  
  
spots." He slipped his Carbonizer into his pocket. Usually he  
  
wouldn't need it when visiting a pub like this. But with fights  
  
breaking out inside most pubs recently, it felt good to have it by  
  
his side.  
  
Jay knocked upon the door and a panel slid aside.  
  
"Whose there?" a low voice called.  
  
Kay peered at the hole. "Easy Sam, it's just us."  
  
Instantly the panel closed and the door opened for them. Sam peered  
  
out cautiously. With his luminous black eyes and the fur on his body,  
  
he looked like a ferret, with just as much as a curious nose.  
  
"What can I do youse for," Sam whispered.  
  
Kay peered about him then bent down to the ferret-alien. "We're  
  
looking for a MIB agent, Agent X." He pulled out a crumpled photo.  
  
Sam gazed intently at it for a while. His opaque eyelids flickered  
  
over the dark cesspools. With a paw, he scratched himself behind the  
  
ear. "Gee, Kay, he's certainly not anyone I saw, but that grin."  
  
Without out a word, Kay pulled out a second photo, one which shown X  
  
without his human suit.  
  
Instantly, Sam eyes widen in terror. He swallowed shallowly and  
  
nodded. He answered in a hoarse whisper. "He walked up to me in the  
  
kitchen, complaining about the food I cooked. He said that it was not  
  
spicy enough. Then he threatened me, asking that if I was trying to  
  
rip him off."  
  
"Sounds like our boy all right," Jay said with a smirk.  
  
Kay ignored the wisecrack and asked if Sam had seen where X had gone.  
  
"Yeah, he tookse a taxi. I hope I never had to seez him again," the  
  
alien squeaked. A shiver rippled his fur.  
  
Kay showed the photo with X in his suit. "Did you get the license and  
  
did he left wearing this."  
  
Sam shook his mangy head. "I didn't get the number, and I never saw  
  
his suit at all."  
  
Jay and Kay thanked him and left.  
  
"Now what?" Jay said as he climbed into the LTD. "There's hundreds of  
  
taxis in New York. How are we going to find which one X took?"  
  
"There's hundreds of taxis in New York," Kay started the  
  
ignition. "But only at least 75 driven by alien cabbies."  
  
"And what makes you think X took one with an alien driver?"  
  
"X wasn't wearing his suit, remember? Driver didn't get frightened.  
  
Which means X had the driver arranged to arrive there for him."  
  
Jay sat back in frustration. He had hoped that this would end  
  
quickly. X always had to go off and do something foolish, and they  
  
sometimes had to be the ones to save his butt. And he never shown any  
  
gratitude as well. Their alien agent was more trouble than it was  
  
worth to have him.  
  
Suddenly the car screeched to a halt. A dark shape in the alley  
  
disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Jay instantly wrapped his fingers around the cricket in his breast  
  
pocket. Whatever it was in there was huge.  
  
Kay didn't say anything, but took his Carbonizer and cocked it. He  
  
got out and Jay followed suit.  
  
Cautiously, they walked into a dark alley off the side of the road.  
  
Trash cans that lined the walls reeked of the garbage left out for  
  
three days. The vile smell stung Jay's nose and he did his best to  
  
hold his breath.  
  
He turned back at his partner, who had bent down to examine the  
  
ground.  
  
"Kay, what is it," he whispered. His eyes darted at the dark corners  
  
of the alley.  
  
"Careful Slick, we're up against something different."  
  
Jay dared a glance at the patch of broken concrete. The concrete  
  
around the edges crumpled away. But smashed concrete always had chips  
  
in it. This one didn't. It was as it if the concrete was dissolved  
  
into sand.  
  
He gripped his cricket tighter and forced himself to breathe  
  
normally, or as normally as the garbage would permit him.  
  
A loud clang echoed through the alley when the lid of a trash can  
  
fell to the ground. A rat hopped out and hissed at them. Then it  
  
scurried into a storm drain.  
  
Jay felt his shoulders loosened. He only let himself relax for a  
  
second.  
  
That second proved fatal.  
  
One second he was hunting for the perp, the next he felt himself  
  
being lifted. He heard Kay called for him. Then he felt himself being  
  
hurled away and colliding into something. The object let out a grunt  
  
and Jay knew he was being thrown into Kay. Pain seared through his  
  
body. As he fell, the world mercifully claimed him. 


	5. Part 5

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part5 X watched as Central Park pulled into view. Sunset was coming, and  
  
only a few joggers were left. He checked his watch. It was 8:15. His  
  
transport was due in 15 minutes.  
  
He paid his fare and walked over to the water fountain. Peering about  
  
his surroundings, he saw that he was in the clear. He reached into  
  
the fountain and grimaced in distaste as the feel of cold and wet  
  
water caused his human suit to tingle in discomfort.  
  
X wanted very much to tear off the hideous thing. He wanted to free  
  
himself of being trapped in such a puny appearance. He was tired of  
  
criminals not taking him seriously because of his disguise.  
  
Well that would all be over in just a few minutes. In a few minutes,  
  
he would far away from this miserable rock and back home where he  
  
belonged.  
  
That is if he did belong there. No one ever took him seriously there  
  
as well.  
  
X decided that if things were just as worse back at his planet, he'll  
  
just leave and take a grand tour of the galaxy, perhaps working in a  
  
trade vessel.  
  
But for now, he had to get off this planet.  
  
His finger caught a ring at the bottom of the fountain. With a jerk  
  
the water drained away, revealing an open stairway leading down.  
  
X scowled at the disgusting rendezvous point his pilot gave. The  
  
sewer was a good place to hide a transport ship but was hard on the  
  
JeeDang nose.  
  
He took a few steps inside. The door shut closed and he could hear  
  
the water refilling the fountain. It would be just as he had found  
  
it. With no one the wiser.  
  
Slowly he began to make the decent.  
  
It was 8:25 by the time he reached the bottom of the stairs. There a  
  
reptilian-like alien slid up to him. It eyes narrowed into slits  
  
giving the appearance of a snake about to strike.  
  
"Are you ready to depart?" it hissed.  
  
X nodded and opened a case he had been carrying. "200 Zulian dollars  
  
as promised." He jerked the case away as the trader reached out at it  
  
with a voracious claw. "But now until we get to my designation."  
  
The serpent made a small bob with his head, which was the equivalent  
  
of the Earth head nod. "But of course," he replied. "However there's  
  
a small fee for entering the ship." A rough sound, like the grating  
  
of sand paper against wood, came from his rubbing claws.  
  
X sighed and gave him a small bundle of cash. He would pay no many  
  
how much to get away from here.  
  
The interior of the ship was small and cluttered with trash. Metal  
  
panels peeled from the walls and the place reeked of Cudian squash  
  
leftovers. X scoffed at the sight. "So this is first class. I wonder  
  
how the toilets are like," he muttered.  
  
"It's not much, but it's home," his reptile companion said.  
  
X dropped his human face onto a chair. "Just as long as it doesn't  
  
fall apart on us during the flight." He glanced about the ship. "So  
  
where are my quarters?"  
  
The Zulian slithered up to a large panel in the wall of the ship. He  
  
tapped a code into the lock of the door.  
  
"Access denied," the computer beeped.  
  
The pilot hissed in frustration and slapped at the lock. The door  
  
slid open, exposing a room that almost made X think twice of leaving  
  
Earth.  
  
X groaned. "Nice...Must be the Presidential Suite," he remarked with  
  
a smirk.  
  
The Zulian hissed in anger. "You won't have a flight if you don't  
  
stop with your insults. Honestly, it's a wonder how no one has ever  
  
finished you off on this planet." With that he left.  
  
X shook his head. It was going to be a long trip. 


	6. Part 6

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part6 Kay tumbled through one nightmare into the next. He fought to awaken  
  
himself, but his effort only plummeted him further into the abyss.  
  
It was always a different nightmare. Yet all of them followed one  
  
common theme. There was always a black creature lurking in the  
  
shadows of his mind. Each time he tried to focus upon it, it evaded  
  
him, only to reappear in another crevice.  
  
The next nightmare sequence was when he was only moments away from  
  
being eaten by a bug. Just as it was about to drop him into its  
  
cavernous gullet, a strange white blaze of light appeared from the  
  
sky above.  
  
He and the bug paused and stared at the light above. Suddenly, the  
  
light intensified, and the light was divided into many hues. Then  
  
there was a large explosion of colors.  
  
The bug vanished, along with the whole landscape. But just for a  
  
blink of second the light broke through the dark crevice, revealing  
  
it occupant, a hideous black wolf. Before the whole scene  
  
disappeared, he gazed into a pair of ravenous yellow eyes that were  
  
fixed upon him. Then they were gone.  
  
The light dimmed and Kay's vision returned and he found himself  
  
staring up at what appeared to be medical light fixtures. The glare  
  
of them caused Kay to squint till his eyes adapted.  
  
A low baritone voice spoke but Kay couldn't place the source of  
  
it. "Is he awake?" it asked.  
  
A silence, then an answer came from a too familiar voice. "Yes, he's  
  
waking from stasis," it said excitedly.  
  
Kay tried to lift his head, only to be hit by a wave of pain and  
  
nausea. Miniature explosions inside his mind forced him to lay back.  
  
Kay breathed in shallow breaths, his head swimming from the pain. He  
  
couldn't do anything but lie back and listen to the voices around him.  
  
"I wouldn't move too fast if I were you," the familiar voice called  
  
to him again. "You wouldn't want to strain yourself."  
  
Kay groaned. "Where's Jay?" he gasped.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about him. He's only in a deep trance,  
  
though I would terminate him if need be." A silent chuckle  
  
followed. "Ah yes, rookies are just so breakable."  
  
Kay's eyes widen. He knew he heard that voice before.  
  
"Alpha."  
  
"The one and only." The voice sounded closer.  
  
Kay craned his neck. The sight that greeted him made him wish he  
  
hadn't.  
  
Alpha's sinewy body was coated with coarse black fur. His well  
  
developed hairy arms ended with dagger-like claws. His muscular legs  
  
had goat-hooves feet. A long black mane flowed down his neck. His  
  
mouth pointed out in the shape of a peculiar snout, filled with  
  
jagged teeth. Atop his head was a set of sinister antlers.  
  
"My what big teeth you have, Alpha," Kay said flatly. He tried to  
  
move but found that his arms and legs were shackled.  
  
Alpha bared his teeth in a menacing sneer. "We are not amused, Kay."  
  
He turned to his companion, who stood in the shadows of the ship and  
  
had been silent. "Koolah, you'll find this one quite exceptional."  
  
The other stepped into the light. Kay automatically recognized him as  
  
a Hook'tak, the same species that had recently gave MIB a Trojan-  
  
horse gift in a phony peace treaty meeting.  
  
The Hook'tak gazed at him and nodded. "He's one with lots of spirit.  
  
After working in the koridium mines, we'll break that from him."  
  
"What are you up to now?" Kay demanded, wishing what he had thought  
  
of their discussion was wrong.  
  
Alpha let out a throaty chuckle. "Why I thought you had figured it  
  
out by now. I'm planning to sell MIB to the Hook'tak in the Slave  
  
Trade."  
  
Kay's eyes widened. The Hook'tak, along with a few barbaric cultures,  
  
still permitted the selling and trading of slaves. Their slave-  
  
masters were known for their ghastly abuse of their slaves. Only 1/20  
  
slaves survived their tortures.  
  
"You're sick Alpha."  
  
"You have no idea how many times I've heard that one before." Alpha  
  
hovered above Kay, so close that his putrid breath was unbearable.  
  
But Kay didn't notice the stench that surrounded him. Instead he  
  
focused upon Alpha's yellow eyes.  
  
"Sleep, Agent Kay," Alpha said. Suddenly the pupils in his yellow  
  
eyes shrunk till they because pinpricks.  
  
For some reason, Kay couldn't look elsewhere. Something kept his gaze  
  
on those eyes.  
  
It was not until Kay realized that Alpha was emitting psychic waves.  
  
By that time, it was too late. Kay fell asleep, remembering that  
  
yellow gaze in his nightmares. 


	7. Part 7

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part7 "Careful, you almost violated rule number 451, section 12," U  
  
exclaimed.  
  
Elle, who was behind the wheel, glanced at him out of the corner of  
  
her eye. "What's that?" she asked.  
  
"Running over an open manhole."  
  
Elle gritted her teeth. Ever since X's disappearance, Zed had  
  
partnered her up with Agent U. Let's say the partnership was tense,  
  
and Elle was on the verge of strangling U.  
  
She pulled up to exactly where Kay and Jay had disappeared over the  
  
last hour. Right now back at HQ, Zed was nearly pulling his hair out  
  
about the entire situation; three agents gone missing in the past  
  
couple of days.  
  
Of course Elle was shocked that both agents had been taken down. The  
  
two were a good pair and hardly ever failed at getting their perp. So  
  
of course, Elle volunteered to take the case out of the kindness of  
  
her heart and her concern for her friends and fellow agents (but  
  
especially to make Kay and Jay humiliated by the fact that they  
  
needed to be saved by a female agent).  
  
After interrogating Sam on the details of the case, they now tracked  
  
the location of Kay's LTD.  
  
She and U approached the scene. Obviously a fight had occurred; shown  
  
by the spilt garbage littering the ground. Elle grimaced at the sight  
  
of a rat chewing a moldy cheese rind. But what offended her the most  
  
was the putrid smell of the place.  
  
"Let's get this over with," she told U. Shouldering her firearm, she  
  
held her breath as she took a step forward into the litter.  
  
There she found the containment crew rummaging through the trash,  
  
trying to find any clue to the identity of Kay and Jay's kidnapper or  
  
their whereabouts. Zed had insisted sending them ahead of her and U.  
  
He said that he couldn't afford losing any more agents.  
  
Elle was touched by his concern, but found the containment crew unit  
  
a burden. They were here doing work that belonged to her just cause  
  
they had arrived moments before.  
  
"Okay, you guys," Elle said as she approached them. "We'll take it  
  
from here."  
  
A dark curly-haired agent turned to face her. He flashed her a grin,  
  
which for some reason bothered her more than it should. "Sorry  
  
little lady, my team got it covered. Why don't you just patrol the  
  
grounds for any wondering eyes. Oh, and try not to get kidnapped will  
  
ya?"  
  
Elle gave him her best dazzling smile. "Why of course. I'll do just  
  
that while you guys have fun rooting through garbage."  
  
The agent frowned, but didn't say anything. Instead he turned back to  
  
the pile of trash he had been working on.  
  
That would humble him a bit, Elle thought. She glanced about  
  
her. "Where's the LTD?" she asked. All she received were shrugs from  
  
the containment crew.  
  
"Uh, Elle," U spoke softly. "Maybe you should take a look at this."  
  
Elle turned to face him. "U, this is no time to." Her jaw  
  
dropped. "How."  
  
Off of the alley, stood a grotesque black sculpture. It was twisted  
  
and distorted, looking very much like clay placed in the hands of a  
  
child or a madman.  
  
Elle reached out and touched it. The surface felt metallic and cool  
  
to the touch. What is it, she thought. Her heart skipped a beat as  
  
she found something jutting out of a crack in the sculpture.  
  
A badly crushed cassette tape, its contents spilled out, rested in  
  
her hand. On it had the label "Elvis Greatest Hits." She knew that  
  
Kay loved listening to Elvis.  
  
"U, get the containment team over here," she spoke in a trembling  
  
voice. She cleared her throat. "Tell them to scan for any sign if Kay  
  
or Jay's remains are inside this thing.  
  
"Why would they be inside it?"  
  
Elle frowned at his stupidity. "This was the LTD!!"  
  
After an hour of intense waiting, the results were in. Elle sighed in  
  
great relief that the reports were negative. But not too relaxed.  
  
Whatever did this was either incredibly strong and large, or had  
  
great psychokinetic power. Her instincts prefer the latter.  
  
"Gentlemen," Elle said. "We have a code red."  
  
As soon as she spoke these words, there was a commotion as all them  
  
rushed to contact all MIB units.  
  
Elle now had total sympathy for Zed. After losing three agents he  
  
didn't deserve the weight of this to drop upon his burdened shoulders. 


	8. Part 8

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part8  
  
X twitched upon his sheets and grimaced. For the past 2 hours he had  
  
been trying to fall asleep, managing only to get 15 minutes of sleep.  
  
The numbers 10:15 glared into his exhausted eyes from the digital  
  
clock.  
  
Finally, X stood up, groaning as he stretched his stiff body. The  
  
floor was not a desirable place to sleep, but it beat sleeping upon  
  
the filthy bed his host had provided. There could be fleas or  
  
intergalactic diseases that maybe teeming on it.  
  
X yawned. He wondered if the pilot had finished making repairs on the  
  
ship's engine. They were already far behind schedule.  
  
He reached under his pillow, trying to find the case of money he had  
  
stashed away from the Zulian.  
  
X's eyes widened when he couldn't find it. Flipping over his pillow,  
  
he found that the case wasn't there. He yelled in frustration. That  
  
weasel! X swore he would ring the Zulian's neck when he got the  
  
chance.  
  
He rushed quickly out of his room, tripping over his bed sheets in  
  
the progress. After searching the entire ship, which wasn't too hard  
  
for its small size, he couldn't find the pilot anywhere.  
  
As he rushed into the cockpit, he heard the sound of a small vehicle  
  
start. X ran up to the dashboard and peered outside the windshield.  
  
In the dim lights of the sewer, the Zulian tried to start the  
  
ignition of his hovercycle. In the basket of it was X's case of cash.  
  
But what outraged X the most was that the driver was wearing his suit.  
  
X sprinted down the stairs. By the time he reached outside, the  
  
Zulian had manage to start the engine.  
  
The driver turned his head and gasped as he saw X in hot pursuit. He  
  
hit the gas and the hovercycle sped away. "See you, sucker!" the  
  
Zulian called out with a crackle.  
  
X ran after the pilot until the cycle disappeared around the corner.  
  
Then he slowed down and finally came to a stop. He kicked himself  
  
mentally for letting his guard down and relaxing. He should have  
  
waited until arriving home.  
  
He sank unto the ground and held his head in defeat. Now he didn't  
  
have any money to get off the planet, and he had a hunch that the  
  
Zulian had sabotaged the ship's engine or the ship never could fly to  
  
begin with.  
  
For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. He  
  
obviously couldn't earn cash by taking a job. Employers would be  
  
asking questions or worse tell MIB that they found their missing  
  
agent. X shivered at the thought. Being caught would mean being  
  
locked in prison, possibly for life.  
  
From his choices, X found that turning himself in was the most  
  
logical decision. At least, he hoped the punishment wouldn't be so  
  
severe.  
  
Before deciding to do just that (and risk believing in that  
  
assumption), X thought that if he could manage to fix the ship engine  
  
he wouldn't need to turn himself in.  
  
Sighing, X stood up and walked toward the ship. There was going to be  
  
a lot of parts to fix in the old bucket. 


	9. Part 9

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part9  
  
Dangling high above the Earth, Alpha cling tightly upon the radio  
  
antennae. Slowly, he made his way up towards the top.  
  
He chuckled sinisterly. Soon MIB would be like putty in his hands.  
  
They will do whatever was at his whim.  
  
Below him, people watched in horror at the sight of a bizarre hairy  
  
creature ascending the antennae construct. No doubt, he probably  
  
reminded them of King Kong scaling the buildings from the movies.  
  
Well let them continue staring. They'll all be his really soon, just  
  
as soon as he could remove MIB from the big picture.  
  
Ah, MIB. The proud organization. The guardians of Earth. All which  
  
started from a small group of nerds whose goal was to try making  
  
contact outside of Earth. It was a pity he had to destroy it. For  
  
years he had tried to coax them into using the Verudian Cosmic  
  
Integrator. With it, they could have been the most powerful beings in  
  
the universe, with him, Alpha, leading them. But no, they were too  
  
close-minded; insisting that the device was too dangerous to be  
  
tampered with much less using it upon oneself. They didn't agree with  
  
his view of stealing alien body parts and adding them on to their  
  
bodies, saying it was wrong to exploit other species for personal  
  
benefit.  
  
Well let them all keep this belief. He will destroy them all. The  
  
stronger will prevail over the weak. If they did not choose to become  
  
stronger, then they must be destroyed to make room for those who were  
  
more worthy. Such is the law of the jungle.  
  
Finally, he reached the top. Closing his eyes, he concentrated. He  
  
focused on the communications link frequencies of MIB. Using the  
  
radio antennae as a carrier, he would be able to intensify the  
  
control he emitted. If it went as planned, Earth was his for the  
  
taking. 


	10. Part 10

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part10  
  
"All units, be on the lookout for any psychokinetic activity. Do not  
  
attempt to approached without proper backup. Repeat do not approach  
  
without back up," the car radio crackled.  
  
With a quick flick of her wrist, Elle snapped the radio off. She  
  
didn't need it to rub in the guilt of her disobedience.  
  
Zed had pacifically ordered that no agent should go alone, due to the  
  
disappearance of 3 agents. He said he had enough problems without the  
  
need of another missing agent to top it off.  
  
Yet here she was doing exactly opposite of that. But who could blame  
  
her? After losing her two closest friends and her partner (whom she  
  
didn't much care for, except as far as being her ticket to keeping  
  
her out of the lab or partnering up with U), Elle couldn't just sit  
  
there twiddling her thumbs and hoping for the best. She had to be in  
  
the action.  
  
Unfortunately she had to leave behind U's back, knowing full well  
  
that he would rather give another lecture to the alien children than  
  
go off on a wild goose chase.  
  
It had been easy to sneak out without Zed noticing. Almost every  
  
agent had taken the assignment of tracking down the psychopath, so  
  
all she had to do was blend in.  
  
The detector on the dashboard suddenly gave a faint beep.  
  
Immediately, Elle slammed on her brakes. The car gave a satisfying  
  
screech as it stopped automatically.  
  
Elle climbed out of the car, gripping her Carbonizer and holding the  
  
detector in the other hand. She paced the alley, hoping to get a  
  
clearer signal.  
  
But as she strolled about, the signal didn't show any variation. Elle  
  
frowned. She had already covered the entire area, yet the trail  
  
remain faint.  
  
Just as she was about to give in thinking there may be a glitch in  
  
the circuitry of the detector, she spotted movement in the dumpster.  
  
Fingering the trigger, she walked up to it. Wrinkling her nose,  
  
Elle's brain screamed at her to retreat. Her sinuses tingled with  
  
pain from the stench.  
  
Ignoring her body, Elle pushed the lid of the dumpster back quickly.  
  
But as she did, something small sprang out at her and landed upon the  
  
Carbonizer.  
  
Elle let out a startled gasp and dropped her weapon. The creature  
  
jumped off of it and scuttled into a pile of dirty newspapers.  
  
Realizing what it was, she sighed in relief, and her breathing  
  
returned to normal.  
  
The rat bared its teeth at her and hissed. Then it continued to chew  
  
upon the bread crust it held in its paws.  
  
Picking up her firearm, Elle noticed a goopy, brown substance  
  
clinging on it. She groaned when she realized that it was rat feces.  
  
"I hate alleys," Elle muttered.  
  
The rat, hearing her voice, hissed again. Then it scurried down into  
  
a storage drain.  
  
Elle watched it disappeared below. Suddenly an idea struck  
  
her. "Nothing is what it seems," Elle said, repeating the wise MIB  
  
saying.  
  
Kneeling onto the ground, Elle tugged at a manhole cover and put it  
  
aside. Just as she had anticipated, the detector's alarm frequency  
  
increased. 


	11. Part 11

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part11  
  
"She did what!?!" Zed exclaimed. He gritted his teeth as U reported  
  
on Elle's misconduct.  
  
"I swear sir, I didn't know."  
  
"Then stop standing there sniveling. Contact her and."  
  
Suddenly the main view screen flickered and static filled it. The  
  
twins cried out in alarm.  
  
Zed frowned. "What the.?"  
  
Then, the screen cleared, revealing a snarling hideous creature,  
  
perched upon an antennae.  
  
"We now interrupt your broadcasting program for an important  
  
announcement," it spoke.  
  
"Alpha." Zed sneered.  
  
"Oh good, I thought you wouldn't be able to recognize me through the  
  
stage makeup. How nice to see all of you again."  
  
"Cut the pleasantries, Alpha. What's going on?" Zed demanded.  
  
A soft chuckling sound came over the speakers. "Shame on you, Zed.  
  
Must you always be all business? Here, let me help you relax."  
  
Suddenly Zed felt extremely fatigued, as if his body had lost its  
  
urge to live. This caused Zed to become alarmed, but then his worry  
  
escalated to fear as a dark presence entered his mind. A battle  
  
erupted between his spirit and the intruder. However Zed felt himself  
  
losing ground as he slowly was pushed into the abyss. His spirit  
  
fought once more to gain control but the darkness finally delivered  
  
the finishing blow; and his spirit was sent over the brink.  
  
One by one each agent who had watched Alpha by screen or by Vid-Link  
  
fell to the silent predator. Panic rippled through the organization,  
  
and for once the discipline it maintained was destroyed as everyone  
  
scattered in futile attempt to escape the darkness.  
  
Some, realizing that it was Alpha's doing, tried to look away but  
  
found they could not.  
  
Minutes later, even the most stubborn succumbed. And MIB and its  
  
immigrants fell into Alpha's control. 


	12. Part 12

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part12  
  
Elle shivered. But it wasn't the cold dampness of the sewers that  
  
chilled her. It was something else. Something dark. Something  
  
sinister.  
  
She thought it was strange that she had this reaction. After all, she  
  
had gone into much worse places, ranging from being inside the heart  
  
of a bug nest to the core of a very unstable atom. Yet she met these  
  
challenges head on. Never had she backed away or hesitate.  
  
But for some reason this sewer gave her pause. Glancing at her  
  
detector, she got the feeling that despite its readings it was not  
  
revealing her something.  
  
As she continued through the labyrinth its alarm frequency increased.  
  
Then as she came around a corner, it shrilled.  
  
Elle grimaced at the loudness of it and shut it off. But as she did  
  
so, a low moaning could be heard.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Elle turned the corner. She nearly fell over by  
  
sudden loss of control of her body. Dropping unto one knee, she  
  
fought to keep her mind above the wave of chaos. Gasping, she got on  
  
all fours and crawled back the way she came.  
  
Then Elle laid upon her side, panting. Just as fast as the  
  
psychokinetic waves' effects had came upon her, they disappeared.  
  
Elle had no idea that waves were that powerful. Which would mean big  
  
problems for MIB. Just as she was about to contact HQ and report her  
  
findings, the moaning became more insistent.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming!" Elle shouted. She reached into her pocket and  
  
pulled out a small disc-shaped metal object. Because humans could  
  
tolerate only a small dose of psychic waves, this device was  
  
specially crafted to hold back 500 nics.  
  
But Elle was worried at the readings her detector gave. It had  
  
reported 498 nics of psychic energy. And since this was only the  
  
psychic wake (the residue left after a psychic encounter, which  
  
gradually decays over time), it could mean either the psychic  
  
creature had been at the scene quite recently or it was more powerful  
  
than MIB had anticipated. She certainly hoped it wasn't the latter.  
  
Placing the object around her neck, she gave it a twist and it  
  
activated. Now she had a shield to protect her from the psychic waves.  
  
She proceeded toward the source of the moaning. Elle still keep her  
  
Carbonizer out. Though the sounds seem to indicate that someone was  
  
in pain, it could really be an ambush.  
  
But as she came on the scene, it was apparent that this was no ambush  
  
but rather the results of one. Huge chunks of cement littered the  
  
ground, the biggest was the size of a small car. A bashed up  
  
hovercycle was nearly buried by pipes.  
  
The moan came again, only louder from a pile of rubble.  
  
Elle dropped to her knees and began digging to free the victim. "Hang  
  
on," Elle cried. Her efforts uncovered a hand, which she recognized  
  
as belonging to a Zulian, one of the most business profiting species.  
  
Sometimes they were known for their discreet and trickery. When they  
  
did get caught, their hard-scaled bodies came in handy. But in case  
  
this one chose to be discreet, Elle would have her Carbon Rifle out  
  
for back up just in case he decided to pull a fast one. According to  
  
Zulian business laws, the person with the bigger guns get the better  
  
deal.  
  
Finally she manage to free the Zulian. She took a step back and held  
  
the rifle poised above him. Zulians were also known for their  
  
hostile attitudes, and because they could tolerate 750 nics, he could  
  
still attack her full strength.  
  
"Please don't hurt...oh it's just a human," the Zulian scoffed. Pushing  
  
himself into a sitting position, he peered at her with his reptilian  
  
eyes. "Come on Sweetheart, drop the weapon. You might hurt yourself."  
  
Elle pressed the barrel of the gun against his chest. "You're going  
  
to be the one that gets hurt if you don't tell me how you manage to  
  
steal that suit you're wearing."  
  
"I ain't telling you nothing," he hissed.  
  
"Who attacked you?"  
  
"Bite me."  
  
Elle saw she wasn't getting anywhere quick and obviously threats  
  
would charm the snake into handing her the gem.  
  
She glanced at the cycle that laid next to them. Then something  
  
caught her eye. A gray case with the MIB logo jutted out from a pile  
  
of rocks. Opening it she found 200 Zulian dollars inside.  
  
Elle glared at the Zulian. It was the same missing 200 Zulian dollars  
  
that had gone missing from the Vault when X withdrew it on the day  
  
of his escape.  
  
Suddenly an idea struck her. She smiled sweetly at her hostage. "Tell  
  
you what if you agree to help me, I'll let you keep the cash."  
  
"Do I walk free?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The Zulian grinned and rubbed his chin with a leathery clawed  
  
hand. "Hmm. Do I get a weapon of choice with that?"  
  
Elle cocked the trigger and the Carbon Rifle let out a high pitch  
  
whine. "I suggest you take the previous offer."  
  
The Zulian nodded. "You drive a hard bargain, but a good one. Indeed  
  
you'd would've been a fine Zulian trader."  
  
"Thanks, I think. Now speak."  
  
"Okay, okay. I stole the suit from some amateur MIB. As well as the  
  
loot on him." He chuckled. "Like stealing candy from a baby."  
  
Elle rested the rifle at his neck. "That's my partner you're talking  
  
about. Now tell me where he is and who attacked you?" She pressed the  
  
gun's barrel deeper into his neck for emphasis.  
  
The Zulian frowned. "This is abuse you know. You don't have any  
  
reason to hold me."  
  
"You're correct when you say I have no right to hold you. But I must  
  
be taking up some of my partner's habits (she shuddered at the  
  
thought of it). However I would say with holding information from MIB  
  
is a reason. Now answer my questions."  
  
The Zulian sighed. "All right some human-headed freak attacked me."  
  
"Human? But how... what a minute. Did the face look like this?" She  
  
pulled up Alpha's Database upon her hand-held laptop.  
  
"Yeah! That's the bozo who tried to kill me. But when he took a good  
  
look at me, he said that I wasn't the alien agent he was looking for."  
  
Elle figured the rest out. Alpha was looking for X but why? It didn't  
  
make sense. Whatever the reason, it still meant her partner was  
  
endangered. She got to warn him.  
  
"Show me where my partner is," she demanded.  
  
"All right. Follow me," he hissed. 


	13. Part 13

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part13  
  
"Is this all of them?" Koo'lah asked, though it sounded more like an  
  
order.  
  
Alpha shook his head. "There are a couple of agents still about."  
  
Koo'lah turned to him, with a look of suspicion. "We agreed that you  
  
would get a shipment of Quantum Blasters in return I would receive  
  
all of MIB and a section on Earth for our usage."  
  
"The reservation of Earth is understandable, but what are a couple  
  
agents to you?"  
  
"Months ago, MIB stopped us from a campaign. Let's just say we want  
  
to show them what we do to enemies." He emphasized this by crushing a  
  
metal cup with a fist.  
  
Alpha sighed. "Very well. Just give me a little more time. After all,  
  
you know how clever these MIB can be."  
  
"How could you have let just a couple agents get away?"  
  
"They had manage to evade my control by leaving their Vid-Links  
  
behind."  
  
Koo'lah stood. "Whatever the reason, catch them. We must succeed.  
  
Then we will get what we both desired. You, the world. Me, revenge  
  
and conquest." He lifted a cup of victorywine.  
  
Alpha lifted his cup. "To our new-found fortunes.  
  
Kay woke up upon a damp, cold floor. He coughed once then rolled unto  
  
his back. Groaning, he rubbed his forehead. He felt as it he had a  
  
long night of drinking and was now suffering the effects of a major  
  
hangover.  
  
"Kay?" He heard voice called.  
  
Immediately he sat up, and wished he hadn't. As he felt his temples  
  
throbbed, he demanded, "Who's there? Identify yourself."  
  
"It's me, Zed." Then he stepped into the light that shown down from  
  
the fixture above. Despite the condition they were in, Zed maintained  
  
his dignity. Though he looked a bit perturbed.  
  
Taking a seat next Kay, he said. "Mind filling me in on what's going  
  
on?"  
  
Kay shrugged. "At night, they boast of what they had done. If you  
  
just listen, they'll tell you all about it. But if you must know,  
  
Alpha has lured us here by using psychic waves. He plans to sell us  
  
to the Hook'tak who plan to extract a little revenge by making us  
  
slaves."  
  
Zed face paled. He cleared his throat. "That's all?"  
  
"But that's not all. Though Alpha would be in charge of Earth, he  
  
agreed to set aside a piece of Earth to support their war campaigns."  
  
Zed realized that if the Hook'tak managed to establish an outpost on  
  
Earth, they would have an advantage in conquering Earth's allies. The  
  
whole United Intergalactic Federation would fall to the Hook'tak.  
  
Zed shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Is everyone here?" he asked Kay.  
  
"There are a couple."  
  
"And who are they?"  
  
"X and Elle."  
  
Zed groaned. "I had thought that if they had been different agents,  
  
there may be hope for us yet. But with those two, I'm not so certain."  
  
Kay thought about this. Zed had an uncanny knack about being right.  
  
Kay just hoped that X and Elle would pull together. Otherwise, MIB  
  
would just be a lost memory to the Federation. 


	14. Part 14

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part14  
  
"Okay, now which way do we go?" Elle demanded.  
  
The Zulian looked unsure of himself. The he lightened. "Umm. There!"  
  
After walking this way for a while, they finally came upon a battered  
  
up ship. Judging by its deteriorating condition, Elle wonder how it  
  
could possibly fly at all.  
  
She pressed the rifle closer to the Zulian's lower back. "Proceed.  
  
But remember, no tricks."  
  
They approached the ship. Pulling out a remote, the Zulian lowered  
  
the ramp. Instantly X came rushing toward them, running in on a  
  
surprise attack, his face fuming in anger.  
  
"X, it's me," Elle shouted. She wondered why she felt so excited and  
  
relieved to find him.  
  
But X ignored or didn't hear her. He ran to the Zulian.  
  
"I'll get you yet, you little thief," X cried, as he started to  
  
deliver blows to the unfortunate Zulian.  
  
"X!" Elle yelled "You big bully! Stop pounding him. Whatever did he  
  
do to you?"  
  
X held back his assault. Then he pointed at the bruised Zulian. "This  
  
snake stole from me!" Pulling out his mask, he took a piece of paper  
  
out of it. "And he left this!"  
  
Elle looked at the sliver of paper. Upon it was the text: "This was  
  
such an ugly mask, that I decided to leave it behind. Use it to cover  
  
that uglier face of yours!"  
  
She finished reading this just as X was about to kick the Zulian in  
  
the stomach. "X, no! We have more important matters at hand. Right  
  
now Alpha is after you. Plus, Zed is furious of you."  
  
X looked confused. "Who is Alpha?"  
  
"All you need to know is that he is MIB's nemesis who just recently  
  
changed himself into a psychopathic entity."  
  
"And let me guess. You came to warn me so I wouldn't get killed and  
  
went to bring me back for your sake because you can't stand being  
  
partnered with U?"  
  
Elle flushed. "Er, yes."  
  
X shook his head. "You humans are so predictable."  
  
"At least I don't run away from my responsibilities," Elle replied  
  
hotly.  
  
"Uh...excuse me. Can you give me a little help here?" the Zulian  
  
groaned in pain. 


	15. Part 15

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part15  
  
"Hey, you said that you would let me go free with my loot after  
  
helping you," the Zulian said as they tied him into one of the  
  
cockpit chairs.  
  
"Oh I did, didn't I?" Elle said. But she gave him a sly grin. "But I  
  
didn't say help me with what."  
  
"This is not fair! I want my money! I want..."  
  
"You'll want to close that mouth before I knock you senseless, lizard-  
  
lips," X muttered.  
  
"The name is Hutak, ya creep."  
  
X raised his arm in a mock hit. That shut Hutak up. "Why do we even  
  
keep him?" he muttered.  
  
Elle shrugged. "Hey, it's not a bad idea to keep a Zulian hostage  
  
until he can prove he's not really tricking us."  
  
"Well I think we just ought to beat it out of him."  
  
"X , stop fooling around and come here. We need to contact MIB and..."  
  
"Why!?! X asked rather loudly.  
  
Elle frowned at him. "You still think that running away would solve  
  
your problems? You are so stubborn. I mean Zed was hard on you but he  
  
will be like that only for a while and..."  
  
X turned away. "You don't understand, Elle. When I first came here,  
  
I've hop to start over again, especially after those 6 suspensions.  
  
But for the past few months I've found that I didn't fit in. I was no  
  
better off than when I first set foot on this planet."  
  
"X , it's your fault that no one likes you. What with that obnoxious  
  
behavior and prejudice against humans, you deserved to get the cold  
  
shoulder!" Elle practically shouted at him. The frustration she had  
  
for the past few months of tolerating his smugness boiled up from  
  
inside her.  
  
X turned on her, so sharply that Elle feared that he would strike  
  
her. But instead he stared at her, his large eyes baring a look that  
  
she knew all too well, the pain of loneliness.  
  
For a few seconds they just stared at each other. Then X pulled away,  
  
exiting the cockpit.  
  
"X, wait," Elle spoke softly. But he was already gone.  
  
Hutak, who had watched the confrontation looked at her. "Is this a  
  
bad time to ask for a raise on my reward?" 


	16. Part 16

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part16  
  
For the next 15 minutes, Elle tried to call someone from MIB by the  
  
ship communications systems, but with no success. What's going on?  
  
she thought.  
  
After what seemed to be the 12th call, Elle gave up. Something was  
  
definitely wrong. She had to go back and check, even if it did mean  
  
facing Zed for breaking the rules.  
  
She strode into the corridor that lead to the cabins. Stepping up to  
  
X's door, she knocked. Elle really wished she didn't have to talk to  
  
him. After upsetting him, she didn't want to confront him. But since  
  
she decided to investigate what was happening at MIB, she needed to  
  
inform him of it and ask whether he wanted to join her or not.  
  
Elle wondered why see felt so light-headed as she waited at the door.  
  
There was also a strange fluttering feeling in the pit of her  
  
stomach. Elle wished these feelings would go away since she already  
  
had other problems to deal with. Such as her heavy conscience.  
  
Why should I feel so guilty for telling X the truth of his behavior?  
  
Why did he had to take it so hard? She should've felt triumphant that  
  
she brought his ego down. But why didn't she?  
  
Thinking that X didn't hear her knock, she entered.  
  
Elle found him laying on the floor of the ship upon some bed sheets,  
  
staring absently at the digital clock before him.  
  
She cleared her throat and waited for him to turn and look at her.  
  
Yet he did not, and continued to gaze vacantly at space.  
  
At first Elle thought he was ignoring her. But something in the back  
  
of her mind told her something was definitely wrong.  
  
Rolling X over to face her, she noticed that his pupils were dilated.  
  
Glancing at his hand her suspicions were confirmed.  
  
In his hand, laid an empty medicine bottle. 


	17. Part 17

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part17  
  
"X!" Elle shrieked. She dropped to her knees, and frantically for  
  
a pulse. Relieved that she found a faint one, she opened his mouth,  
  
stuck in a finger and tapped the back of his throat. She quickly  
  
rolled him onto his side and jumped back as he began to vomit the  
  
contents of his stomach.  
  
But as the hurling slowed, his body began to shake.  
  
Elle knew she didn't have much time. The convulsions meant he was  
  
going into shock. She propped up his feet and went to find something  
  
to warm him with.  
  
Entering the cockpit, she found Hutak. "Where are the blankets?"  
  
she demanded hastily.  
  
"Don't have any. What with a reptilian body, why would I need  
  
them if I can't produce heat to trap in?"  
  
Elle groaned in frustration. Returning to X's room, she found  
  
that he was shaking violently, and that his skin had turned to an  
  
unhealthy dark hue.  
  
She snatched his human suit from a chair. It would not hold in  
  
much heat but some. As she slipped it on him, she pulled the  
  
threadbare blanket he had laid upon around him.  
  
Her efforts did slow his convulsions a bit, but not all. She  
  
glanced about the room, hoping to find some sort of source of heat.  
  
But then, she realized there's only one.  
  
Elle shuddered and suppressed her disgust. However, what was  
  
needed to be done, needed to be done. Taking a breath, she slipped  
  
into the blankets next to X.  
  
The fatal minutes that would determine whether X would survive  
  
ticked by and seemed an eternity to Elle.  
  
Gradually, though, she saw in improvement in his condition. The  
  
color returned to his cheeks and his breathing became less labored.  
  
For the first time, Elle noticed how much her hands were  
  
shaking. Also her heart beat as if she had ran a marathon. But what  
  
she thought was the most bizarre was that she felt concerned for him.  
  
She knew what doctor-patient concern was, but this was not what she  
  
was experiencing. Somehow, her concern was...deeper.  
  
What's wrong with me? Elle frowned. Since when did she cared so  
  
much for his well-being? Why had she felt glad to see him? And why  
  
did she had guilt for telling him what he needed to know about his  
  
behavior?  
  
She had never had cared so much for another except for...  
  
No! She flinched at the thought and fought to hold back the  
  
stinging tears that threatened to fall. She had promised herself to  
  
never have those feelings again. They may have felt exhilarating, but  
  
certainly not worth it. They left you vulnerable and the result was  
  
heartbreak, she thought miserably.  
  
But what disgusted her the most was that she had these  
  
feelings for X. The same arrogant creep who had no regard for anyone  
  
else, who leaped at the chance to challenge authority. But X reminded  
  
her so much of...him. The lover who promised her the world.  
  
As he laid there, without the smug expression he usually bore  
  
upon his features, he seemed vulnerable. Even despite the despicable  
  
things he had done in the past, Elle felt pity for him, just a  
  
little. After all, he did try to feed her to the berruga.  
  
Elle couldn't help wondering what made X behave the way he  
  
did. What drove him to go to the extreme? Why does he scorn humans so  
  
much? She knew that this scorn was the reason why he never made  
  
friends with the other agents. Yet he got along fairly well with the  
  
aliens, big ears or not. But why not humans? Unless he had an  
  
experience with them, Elle figured.  
  
Suddenly a loud noise brought her out of her thoughts. It  
  
sounded and felt as if the hull was being torn apart. 


	18. Part 18

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part18  
  
Oh no, not now, she thought. She seized the detector and  
  
switched it on without audio. The readings on the screen skyrocketed  
  
and went off the scale.  
  
Elle's eyes widened in terror. With her partner weakened,  
  
there wasn't a chance she could take down Alpha. They've got to  
  
retreat.  
  
"X," she whispered as she nudged him.  
  
He groaned.  
  
"X!" Her shaking became more insistent. She could her the  
  
pounding coming closer. Then a sharp screech of metal grated against  
  
her ears and she grimaced.  
  
Fortunately, the noise had a worse effect upon JeeDangian  
  
ears.  
  
X's eyes snapped open and he clapped his hands upon his large  
  
ears. "What the..."  
  
Elle placed a hand upon his mouth. "Let's go," she  
  
whispered. "Alpha's here."  
  
He shook his head. "No, leave me."  
  
She gritted her teeth. Did he had to be so stubborn  
  
now? "We'll settle this later. Now, follow me." Gripping his arm, she  
  
tried to haul him to his feet.  
  
But X refused to budge. He glared at her. "I'll hold him  
  
back, now go on."  
  
Clearly, they weren't getting anywhere fast. Elle pulled out  
  
her tranquilizer pistol. "Sorry, X," she muttered. Then she pulled  
  
the trigger.  
  
"Hey, what...!" At once, X fell.  
  
As she slipped X's mask on him, she dragged him out into the  
  
corridor. She wished she didn't had to put him to sleep. His  
  
cumbersome weight held them back. "You really ought to lose a few  
  
pounds, X," she murmured.  
  
In her mind, she recalled the ship schematics. The emergency  
  
exit was at the starboard aft of the ship.  
  
Pulling X along, she could hear the pounding getting louder  
  
and louder to the point that she thought that Alpha was upon them.  
  
Finally, they came to the exit. Elle hit the hatch button and  
  
the door slid aside...  
  
...and she found herself staring down the barrel of an Atomizer  
  
Cannon. Behind it, was Hutak with a toothy sneer on his scaly face.  
  
"Alpha warned me that you were coming my way." He gestured  
  
with his gun. "Now be a good bounty and get back inside."  
  
"Just out of curiosity, how long ago did Alpha employed you?"  
  
Elle asked with frown.  
  
Hutak snickered in his reptilian way. "Ever since you dug me  
  
out of the rubble. After mistaking me as your partner, Alpha offered  
  
a large sum to me if I helped him. As the Zulian saying goes, "A good  
  
deed never goes unpunished." He gripped the cannon firmly. "Word of  
  
advice human. Always keep an eye on a Zulian. They might just manage  
  
to escape your bonds." He pulled out a handful of chewed ropes and  
  
dropped them before her. Then he nudged her with his weapon. "Now  
  
inside."  
  
"Hutak, is that any way to treat our distinguished guests?" A  
  
voice came from outside. "Bring them to me."  
  
They stepped outside, where Alpha stood, fur, horns, and all.  
  
Elle looked him over. "How quaint. The big black wolf is  
  
going after the black flock again."  
  
Alpha bared his teeth in a hideous grin. "You are correct to  
  
say so Agent Elle. But this time I've managed to capture your pitiful  
  
flock. They are now being prepared for the slaughterhouse as we  
  
speak."  
  
Elle frowned. "What do you mean by that?" In her hands, X  
  
stirred from his drugged sleep. She had to keep Alpha talking.  
  
"I'm sure you will find their status as slaves for the  
  
Hook'tak as good as any death sentence."  
  
Her mouth dropped. Quickly she shut it again. "You...wouldn't."  
  
"Indeed I've already had. Any you, are about to join them."  
  
Elle felt a huge surge of psychokinetic energy bombard her  
  
mind, trying to purge her conscience from herself. She gasped for  
  
breath as she struggled to keep herself from drowning in the chaos.  
  
Slowly she was engulfed by the darkness. 


	19. Part 19

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part19  
  
X shook his head and frowned in puzzlement. His mind felt as  
  
if it was being probed by delicate instruments and he found it  
  
extremely irritating.  
  
Suddenly he felt himself dropped upon the floor, and Elle  
  
collapsed next to him.  
  
Glancing at her, X found that the color of her skin was a  
  
shocking white. But it was her eyes that startled him the most. They  
  
seemed to be far away, giving the appearance that something was  
  
strangling her.  
  
X looked about to find the cause of her distress. And he  
  
found himself staring at some bizarre creature with the face of one  
  
of those beady-eyed humans, but it was distorted by a grotesque snout  
  
that jutted from it.  
  
Then X realized that it was the Alpha Elle had talked about,  
  
the one who had strong psychokinetic powers.  
  
The pounding on his mind intensified. X grimaced. He had a  
  
desire to end his life, but not in this way. Also he couldn't let his  
  
partner be endangered, however how annoying and ugly she was.  
  
He examined one of the support beams that held up a weak part  
  
in the sewer. The beam was rusty and very unstable; one push could...  
  
The pain in his mind suddenly escalated the point that he  
  
almost collapsed. It was now or never.  
  
With a swift kick, the beam toppled, creating a large crack  
  
in the ceiling above. But the crack didn't stop there. It split and  
  
widened as it traveled out in all directions.  
  
Alpha, surprised of what transpired, stopped his hypnosis and  
  
looked up at the cracking ceiling.  
  
But as he stopped his psychic waves, Elle and X were released  
  
from his control. X felt the weight on him lifted. And Elle recovered  
  
quickly.  
  
"What's going..." she began to ask.  
  
"No time. This way..."  
  
Suddenly the ceiling above them groaned and a large pile of  
  
rocks fell.  
  
Elle screamed.  
  
X ignored the sharp discomfort her scream gave him. Gripping  
  
her arm, he pulled her with him and together they plunged into the  
  
frothing waterway below just as the rubble came tumbling down. 


	20. Part 20

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part20  
  
Stepping out of the transport, Kay squinted from the glare of  
  
Bental, the smaller of the Hook'tak suns. As his eyes adjusted from  
  
the sudden change from the dark transport, he tried to focus on all  
  
the people he felt about him.  
  
Eventually, his eyesight cleared and found himself standing  
  
among a swarm of humans and aliens. Some of which he knew belonged to  
  
MIB, some were the passengers from the Immigration Center.  
  
But many of the crowd were from conquered worlds, and their  
  
faces showed the sorrow of having lost their loved ones. Many  
  
orphaned children wailed and there wasn't anyone to comfort them.  
  
Unlike MIB and its immigrants, they already knew what pain and loss  
  
was. Though he knew that both groups shared the same fate, Kay pitied  
  
the conquered for their pain has only just begun.  
  
Suddenly, Kay saw the crowd to the east began to move in a  
  
surge as many screamed. And he could see why. The Hook'tak slave  
  
drivers began to hustle the crowd into a large, filthy building.  
  
Panic rippled through the crowd and many tried to flee. But  
  
the drivers forced them back with their electric prods.  
  
Upon entering the building, Kay found himself propelled  
  
forward by those behind him that were trying to flee from the whips.  
  
"Kay!" He heard a voice called above the clamor.  
  
He looked about and found that it was Cee, as jumpy and  
  
paranoid more than usual.  
  
"Do you know where they're taking us?" Cee asked.  
  
"Probably to our first assignment," Kay replied as they  
  
continued down the dimly-lit corridor.  
  
Then came a shrill scream from a Phorbian that sent chills  
  
down Kay's spine. In contrast to Kay, Cee jumped and his face turned  
  
a sickly white.  
  
Kay placed a reassuring hand upon Cee's shoulder. "Remember  
  
the risks we knew would happen when we signed the dotted line. Just  
  
face it like a Man In Black."  
  
Cee nodded, but by the look on his face he didn't seemed too  
  
convinced.  
  
At the end of the building, stood several synthoid guards  
  
along with their handlers. Behind them were upright coffin-like  
  
capsules, into which the synthoids placed the selected people their  
  
handlers pointed out.  
  
But as soon as the people entered, they exited with a new  
  
change of clothing, some of which rank from koridium miner outfits to  
  
slave driver uniforms. But it was the way they came out obediently  
  
that made Kay realized what the chambers were.  
  
"What's wrong with them, Kay?" Cee spoke in an unsteady  
  
voice. "They act as if they're under control."  
  
Kay shook his head. "Worse. I think the Hook'tak has..."  
  
"Hey, you!" Someone called. "Keep moving to the end of the  
  
room."  
  
Cee looked at Kay and frowned. "That sure doesn't sound like  
  
a Hook'tak driver. It sounded more like...Jay!"  
  
Jay pushed his way through to them. In place of the black  
  
suit he usually wore was a black Corinthian-leather uniform, lined  
  
with Bolsa fur. On the side of his right sleeve, shone the Hook'tak  
  
silver knife symbol for a slave driver. 


	21. Part 21

Cee's mouth dropped open. "Whaaaa...?" he wheezed.

"It's your turn at the capsule. Now move on before I have to force you." Jay threatened. Suddenly he reached down into his large belt and switched on his prod.

"I'm going!" Cee squeaked. Then he dashed in the direction of the capsules.

"Cee, don't!" Kay called but Cee had disappeared into the crowd.

"It's your turn as well," Jay spoke. "Head for Capsule Four." Kay glared at Jay. "Jay, please concentrate. Do you remember me? Kay, your partner?"

"You're just another worthless slave, now get going!!" He struck the ground in front of Kay to prove his point. Kay took a step back. But as he did he felt a sense of loss in his heart. Jay was gone and now the Hook'tak are planning to do the same to him. They were turning them all against themselves. Kay thought bitterly. Suddenly, he became enraged at this sick joke the Hook'tak were playing on them. If they were all eventually going to change them for their entertainment, so be it, but Kay refused to go without a fight.

Kay turned and fled from what once was his partner. He pushed his way in the opposite direction the flow of the crowd moved. "Don't move forward, fight back!! It's a trap!" Kay shouted at them.

Suddenly he felt himself being lifted by the collar. Kay became dizzy as he saw how high he was above the heads of the throng. He realized that the arm that held him was from one of the synthoids.

The walls blurred past as the arm retracted to bring him back. Kay dropped unto the floor, at the feet of Jay, who glared at him with such a hatred Kay had thought his partner had been incapable of. The icy stare froze Kay's heart.

"Trying to create a mutiny is the worse offense any slave has made. For your punishment, you will be given 30 lashings." Jay gestured to a couple of Hook'tak assistant drivers. Kay felt a excruciating pain on his left temple as one of the assistants socked him across the forehead. Then a blow came from below the chin so forcefully, Kay thought his jawbone would snap. Suddenly a sharp kick came at this stomach, causing him to crumple unto the floor.

But the assistants were not done yet. They seized him and tore his upper clothing off. Then they stepped back.

Kay was disoriented by the attack but he could hear the hum of a prod being charged. Jay, you wouldn't...he thought somberly.

An explosion of pain came from his back. Over and over it struck, until just as he was about to pass out, the lashing stopped. Kay laid there, relieved by end of the lashings. He watched as small pools of blood formed on the floor and soaked his slack pants.

"Should we fix him up yet?" one of the guards asked Jay. Jay shook his head. "No. Not yet. Bring him to Capsule Four. Then give him excellent treatment afterwards." Kay watched as Jay left, threatening a child with his prod, and felt himself being dragged up by the assistants.

Placing him inside the capsule carefully, they stepped back. The door slid close, isolating Kay from the world.

"No," Kay whispered. Then shouted, "NO!!" as he heard the familiar hum of the Neuralizer. He banged on the door, leaving bloody smears on it. Tears ran down his face. "Let me out! Let me..." Then a bright flash, and he remembered no more.


	22. Part 22

X awoke, cold and wet. Where am I? he thought. He tried to push himself up but a wave of nausea struck him and he threw up river water. What the...? He looked about him. Suddenly his eyes rested upon a limp black-suited form about 2 yards away. "Elle!" he called. He rushed over the best he could in his weakened condition.

Rolling her over, X found himself gazing at Elle's face, which had turned a very sickly white and her lips a faint blue.

X gritted his teeth. Now he really wished he had read that manuscript on human first aid Zed had given him. The only part he read was checking for a pulse on the neck or wrist. First he checked the wrist but didn't find anything there. Then he checked for a pulse at the neck. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found a steady one.

By her labored breathing, X knew he had to get help quick. He scooped her up in his arms, shocked at how cold to the touch she was. Why do humans have to be so vulnerable to the cold? he thought miserably as he strained under her weight. He saw some apartments nearby and he stumbled his way to them.  
  
Rosa sat upon her favorite armchair. As she knitted, she hummed contentedly to herself. It was only during daybreak did she get moments like this to herself. A whole hour before her nieces  
awoke, setting the house into pandemonium. Chico, her old terrier, laid upon her feet dozing. Every once and a while Rosa stopped knitting to reach down and scratch his ear. The old, small pendulum clock chimed, announcing that it was 6 a.m. Chico sat up and scratched his ear with a lazy leg. Then let out a yawn.

Rosa chuckled. "Good morning to you too, old fella." She patted his side.

Suddenly a low growl emitted from his throat. These lead to a series of ferocious barks.

Rosa frowned. "What is it, Chico?"

The terrier leapt off her feet and ran to the front door. He whimpered as he began pawing at it. In her bones, Rosa knew something was wrong. Reaching for the broom, she swung the door open.

Out on the street was what seemed to be a brawl. A small band of black boys were surrounding a white-skinned man, who stood his ground instead of running.

Rosa frowned. Why isn't that man running away? she thought. Could he be so stupid as to try to fight the whole gang? Then the fight started. The white man pushed what appears to  
be the gang leader.

Among the fisticuffs, Rosa spotted a body laying on the street. Then she realized that it was an unconscious white woman.

"Oh my heavens!" she cried. Then she ran towards the spectacle. "Break it up you hoodlums. Leave them alone before I call the police." She shook the broom menacingly at the gang leader who stood over the man's fallen body.

"We just trying to make him pay the toll for entering the hood, Miz Rosa."

"How can you think of money when this poor girl needs help? Now off with you."

The boys grumbled and left reluctantly.

X looked up at the woman who came to their aid. She was a large, black woman whose voice commanded with authority. Now she stood over him. "Don't you fret. You're in good hands  
now."

X closed his eyes and sighed in relief. He had found help at last. 


	23. Part 23

Far underground, the cave-in had finally stopped. Hutak dragged himself out from under a pile of rocks, for the second time. He groaned. Every scale on his body ached and were painful to the touch. He was beginning to wonder if he should double the payment for Alpha. Where was he anyway? "Yo boss! Where are ya?" Hutak called.

Suddenly the rock beneath him shook. Realizing where he was standing Hutak leapt aside.

Alpha emerged from the pile. With one swift clawed hand, he seized Hutak by the throat. "You fool, how could you let them escape? It was simple. I distracted them, you capture them," he growled.

"Hey take it easy," Hutak trembled.

"I ought to have your parts for this. But seeing you foiled this, I don't see why I should integrate any part of you into myself."

Then Alpha peered at the fast moving current below. A menacing grin formed on his face. "I know. Why don't you redeem yourself by following after them. Report if you see them. I shall  
join you shortly."

"Whoa, wait. What do you mean follow them? You're not going to..." Hutak tried futilely to get away.

"Arrivederci, Hutak." With that Alpha threw him into the stream.

The icy water nearly took the breath from him. Hutak switched on his heat generator inside his jacket. "Crazy human," he muttered.

Then he saw it, a long fall into the Hudson River. Hutak paddled frantically the best he could with his claws, but the current was too strong. He plunged headlong into the river, screaming.

"Stupid alien," Alpha grumbled. He climbed his way out of the sewer. Seeing the SUV, he sneered at it. He clenched a hand until green blood oozed from his hand. The SUV crumpled, folding into itself. He had to have both of those agents before they could rescue the others. He couldn't let them ruin his plans; no, not when he came close to owning the people of Earth. Sooner or later he'll have them. Then they would have to face the big, bad wolf.


	24. Part 24

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part24

Kimbli, Grand Counsel Advisor of Jee'Dang paced about nervously. For the past 27 Earth hours they had lost contact with MIB. And during those 27 hours, scouts have reported that the  
Hook'tak were training and arming their fleets and armies. In a couple of Earth days they would be here for an all-out invasion of Earth.

He gazed out of the window at the Jee'Dangian warbirds scattered among the vessels of the Federation. All of those ships came to defend Earth, but not only because of its inhabitants. It was a major key point for a campaign for the Hook'tak. If Earth fell to the Hook'tak, the Federation would soon fall afterwards.

They knew that with all of them fighting against the Hook'tak they might win, but not without a huge casualty count. But it would not only consist of their ships' losses but many of the people of  
Earth as well. One stray shot from a Hook'tak Buzzard would destroy a whole city. Without MIB as a ground force to intercept these shots, Earth would be an open target gallery.  
What infuriated Kimbli the most was that it was the disappearance of MIB that prompted the Hook'tak invasion. How foolish can these humans be as to leave their own planet defenseless? It was a wonder how the pitiful species even survive.

Suddenly his com-console beeped.

"Yes?" Kimbli demanded hastily.

The face of Kazul, the Mission Director, appeared on the screen. "Honored Advisor, we have just arrived in MIB Headquarters. We searched the entire vicinity and didn't find any one."

"Have you check the logs for any clue as to their whereabouts?"

"Affirmative. In the hour that MIB went missing, there was some interference in their com-link signals. However the message was damaged."

Kimbli leaned forward in his chair. "Then order a team to recover as much of the message as they can. Send the rest to try and work the Blackguard from Earth." With that satellite we might just increase our advantage over the Hook'tak as well as lower Earth'scasualty count, he thought.

Kazul shook his head. "No can do, sir. The Blackguard's Access Controls are encrypted with a password."

"Well then decipher it!! We need every available weapon for the invasion."

"Yes sir. Kazul signing off."

Kimbli sat staring at the blue-orb planet below. "Damn it, Zed. You just sealed the fate of millions on your planet," he muttered.


	25. Part 25

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part25

"We'll need to dry her off. I'll handle that. You just bring as many pillows and blankets and make a bed for her. Get moving, quickly," Rosa said as she nudged the door open, with Elle in her  
arms.

X had just stepped into the house when a small hairy creature began yapping at him.

"Chico, no! Leave him alone," Rosa commanded. She glanced at X over her shoulder. "He doesn't like strangers. Just ignore him and get the bed ready."

"Down boy," X muttered as he tried to edge his way around Chico, who continued to growl at him.

X sped about the house searching for anything to warm Elle. Ironic, he thought. She had saved him and now he had to save her. But as soon as she was okay, he would end his life.

Elle awoke, finding herself covered by mounds of blankets. In an unfamiliar place. Where am I? she thought.

Suddenly a stranger's face appeared above her. A smile crossed her dark face. "Oh, good. You're awake. Are you hungry, dear? Hold on, I got just the thing."

Before Elle could reply, the woman left as fast as she came. Elle sat up, grimacing as her head throbbed. But it was not as painful as her sinuses. She sniffled, then let out a loud sneeze.

"Oh great, just what I need, a germ-spreading human. I hope you're not contagious," a voice said nearby.

Elle turned her head and saw X leaning against the door frame. "Oh, it's just you." She frowned. Her stuffy head made it hard for her to recall the previous events. "Tell me, how did we get here?"

"Hmph. You must be sicker than I thought. Alpha almost scrambled your brains, when guess who came to the rescue? Me." He sighed. "Must it always be the alien who saves the day?" Elle felt too miserable to rebuke him.

Then a shrill barking interrupted them. "Get away, you mutt," X said as the dog growled at him.

Elle giggled. "And who might this be?"

"His name's Chico," the woman said as she came in with a bowl of steaming soup. "He's won first place in the Brooklyn Pet Convention twice in a row." She beamed.

Elle accepted the bowl gratefully. "Thank you so much for  
everything, Mrs....?"

"Miss Rosa Edwards. You can call me Aunt Rosa.""I'm Laurel." Then gestured her head in X's direction. "He's Xavier."

X, who had been trying to avoid Chico, looked at her with a frown. What kind of a human name was that?

Rosa sat herself onto an armchair. "So are you two FBI?"

"Yes. We were working undercover and had a little mishap," Elle replied.

"Hmph. I'll say. And let me guess it was your partners fault, right?" Rosa gazed suspiciously at X. "He looks like trouble to me, mm-hmm."

X shook his head. He had enough of this happy hour. He turned to leave.

Suddenly Chico hopped up from his place on Elle's bed sheets. With one leap, he sank his teeth into X's pant leg.

"What the...? Hey let go me!"Elle watched in amusement."Chico, NO!!" Rosa cried. She scooped him up. "Sorry, Xavier. He doesn't usual act this way. He usually stops harassing stranger when I tell him to." Looking down at Chico, she said, "What's wrong with you today?"

X rolled his eyes. "If anyone want me I'll be in the kitchen." With that he left, earning one more bark from Chico.

Rosa signed. "Your partner reminds me so much of my nephew James. They're both so stubborn."

Elle looked up from her bowl in interest. "Do you mean James Darrel Edwards?"

"Mm-hmm. Do you know him?" Her face showed concern. "Do you know where he is?"

"Er. Yes and no. The FBI filed him as a missing person. I worked on his case but gave in after a few months."

Rosa nodded. "That's just what every agency told me. But where ever he is, I have faith that my baby could watch himself."

More than you can imagine, Elle thought. This was Jay's aunt, whom he had described as a hard, but a very loving woman.

"Well enough reminiscing. What matters now is your health now. I'm afraid you have to stay here for a week to recover. Care if I refill that bowl of yours?"

Elle nodded and thanked her. Rosa departed the room, with Chico in tow.

Suddenly there was a clamor which sounded like it came from the stairs. Two young girls came into the room; apparently they been playing tag. Then they saw Elle and stopped.

Elle smiled. "Hello, I'm Laurel. What are your names?"

Both of them shuffled their feet.Elle frowned. "What's wrong?"One of them, the younger girl who was about age 6, spoke up. "Auntie says we musn't talk to strangers." She earned a hard glare from her 12 year old sister.Elle laughed. "Oh, don't worry about me. I'm a guest in your house. I'll be staying for a while, along with my partner Xavier. So maybe we can get to know each other until my partner and I leave."

The younger girl smiled, revealing a grin with a missing front tooth. "I'm Lisa," she said shyly.

"My name's Mary," the other said suspiciously.

Lisa approached Elle. "Do you like dolls?" She lifted a Barbie doll towards Elle that had its hair tied in a neat braid.

Elle nodded. "Of course, but it has been a long time since I played with one." She cradled the delicate doll in her hands and fingered the braid carefully. "Did your aunt do this?"Lisa beamed. "Nope. Auntie taught me how to braid and I did that all by myself.""It's lovely. You know you might consider becoming a hair stylist when you grow up."

Elle enjoyed this normal conversation. It was a pleasing change from the talk of aliens, invasions, plagues, or weapons she usually talked about. However she knew she couldn't stay for a week. She had to leave as soon as she became well enough to walk. There was no telling how far the Hook'tak treated MIB.

Rosa came in with another bowl of her soup. But it was not the only thing she brought with her. Her face bore a look of puzzlement. "Funny, your partner told me he'd be in the kitchen. He's  
not there though."

"What?" Elle frowned. Where could he had possibly gone off to? Unless... unless he planned to run away again, she thought angrily.It was then that Mary spoke up. "A strange man came up to me. He said that he had business to take care of. Then he left in a taxi."Lisa turned her head to Elle. "Yeah, and he was such a meanie."Elle gritted her teeth. How could X just leave like that? What if Alpha found him? She couldn't imagine what he would do to him. She could only pray that he would be safe and consider  
returning. Suddenly the thought of herself facing Alpha alone made her lost her appetite for the soup. 


	26. Part 26

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part26

X stared down at the rushing water below as he strode across the Brooklyn Bridge. The lapping waves called to him, beckoning him to jump in and end his life. They promised the end of his living under his father's shadow and of others ridicule.

But no, not today. He had to hold on until he made sure Elle was well enough to handle Alpha. He had to get everything ready for her; from the medicine to weapons to transportation. The sooner these plans were made, the faster she could save what was left of MIB.After an hour of walking he finally came to Jeebs' Pawn Shop, the place with almost anything weapons from the Milky Way, even from the black market.Upon entering, Jeebs looked up. "Oh Agent X. I'm sorry, but we're closed. Now beat it!""You're in a rush," X said as he saw that Jeebs was packing. "Why?""You'd be rushing too if you want to save your hide from the Hook'tak invasion," Jeebs replied as he stuffed an armful of junk into the case. "There's gonna be nothing left on this planet after  
the Hook'tak and the Federation get through with each other.""Just great." X muttered. Then loudly, "Anyway, you got anything good that could work against psychic waves?"Jeebs sneered. "Nothing for you. Not after you tried to set me up as bait. I'm selling you nothing."Then Jeebs found himself staring down the barrel of X's Carbonizer, which emitted a shrill whine."Wrong answer," X said. "Now try again. He pressed the gun closer to Jeebs' head.Jeebs frowned. "You know, now that MIB is gone, you don't have any right to hassle civilians."X glowered but then it was replaced by a lopsided grin. With a deft had he shot at the moose head above Jeebs.Jeebs looked up. "What the...?" Then his body splattered as the ornament came crashing down upon him."Bllluuuhhh...That really stings!" Jeebs complained as he reformed himself. X seized him by the front of his jacket."I don't need MIB authorization to kick you butt. Now show me the merchandise.""Fine, fine." He reached down and pressed a button beneath the counter. Shelves flipped over to reveal the hidden lethal goods inside.There laying in the middle of a shelf was what X was seeking for. He examined the Noisy Cricket, the disk worked with enough juice to nullify 5000 nics of psychic energy, evening the odds in favor of the user."That'll be $200 for that."X took two of them. "I can't pay for these now, but put them on my tab." He headed for the door."Sure," Jeebs grumbled. Then suddenly a thought hit him. "Hey wait a minute! Your tab is on MIB's account. How will you pay..."

"They'll be back," X called over his shoulder. "Just put it on hold."


	27. Part 27

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part27

Upon entering the Internet Café, X immediately chose a computer in the most secluded area. With the Pulsar Chargers in hand, all he had to do was get a few more weapons, the Enzyme-E tablets and a ship from MIB for Elle's departure.

Of course, X didn't appeal to the idea of going blindly into HQ without knowing who was there. Petty thugs or cutthroats might had taken over. Worse, Alpha could be there waiting in ambush.  
But even if it was a foe at the other end, they would trace him to the café. By then, he would be long gone from here.After punching in a few codes in, he finally went into MIB's mainframe. He accessed the surveillance systems and waited anxiously for the images to appear.Finally, the cameras revealed what he had never would expect, JeeDangian soldiers lining the corridors.X wanted very much to contact them, but knew that it could be a trick. There was one way to determine if they really were what they seem to be.

Sorry that this is too short. The next will be longer, I promise.  
  
Rose ==


	28. Part 28

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part28

Kimbli watched agitatedly as the Allied Forces began to get into formation. Within 8 Earth hours, the Hoon'tak fleet would arrive. He had hoped a conflict with the Hoon'tak would be avoidable. However seeing it wasn't going to be this way, Kimbli could only wish that the Blackguard was enough to drive the majority of the Hoon'tak back. But even now, that trump card couldn't be played, being that the Black guard was still nonfunctional. Impatiently, Kimbli opened a link to Kazul. Surely the Mission Director had accomplished something by now.

Kazul appeared unto the screen. "Yes, Honored Advisor?""What is the status on the transmission?"

"It's just as we have anticipated. The data stream is too corrupted. We couldn't retrieve anything."

Kimbli clenched his hands upon the armrests of his hover chair. That had been their last stab at locating MIB. "And the Blackguard?""Still working on it sir."

"Then abandon working on the transmission. Focus all efforts on that Blackguard satellite. I want that up and functional before the Hoon'tak arrive."

"Yes sir." Kazul obliged with a nod before the screen blackened. But as soon as he was off, then the com-console signaled another incoming call."Yes, what is it?" Kimbli snapped. Then his eyes widened at who it was.It was a fiery-red haired human, but that wasn't the only thing that caught his attention. The black suit was quite a wonderful sight to behold after all the stress Kimbli been through."Honored Advisor, are any JeeDangian forces deployed at MIB Headquarters?" the human asked without preamble.Kimbli was taken back by his audacity. Still, it was not the time to discuss protocols. "Yes, I sent them...""Good. Do you find anything as to where the Hoon'tak taken MIB?"This human was getting on his nerves. But at least he knew now what had happened to MIB. "I'm afraid not. Perhaps you can assist us by giving us the Blackguard's access codes?"

The human frowned. "What do you need that for?"

"Don't tell me that you didn't hear that the Hoon'tak are about to invade Earth."The human swore under his breath. What Kimbli found amusing was that it sounded like JeeDangian curses."Fine, I'll give you the code. First, are we on a secure link?""Yes we are.""OK, it's Gamma-Omnicron 462. Got it?"Kimbli nodded. "Are there any others with you?""Yes, my partner Agent Elle. Right now I need you to give me clearance to MIB Headquarters. I need to get medication for her and a few other things.""Very well, they'll be expecting you. Good luck, human."The agent's face scowled in offense."Have I insulted you?" Kimbli asked in puzzlement."I'm not a human!!" He exclaimed in a whisper. Then bending forward and glancing about, he pulled his mask up a bit to reveal the alien within. Then slid it back down.Kimbli's insides shook with laughter. In a clear voice he said, "Ah, then you must be the Agent X Linn'Dunn had sent to Earth.Nevertheless, good bye and good luck."But just as they were about to disconnect, another call came in on the emergency frequency link."What's going on?" X asked, forgetting the incident."Excuse me, Agent X." Kimbli pressed a button. The screen split into two, one showing X and the other a young private. "Yes?"The private's face was a lighter shade of green than usual. What's wrong with him, X wondered."Honored Advisor, MIB." The private nodded. "We have an incoming transmission from the Hoon'tak fleet. Do you want me to transfer the call to you in your...""Just transfer it here.""Yes sir."Then the screen switched from the private to someone that Kimbli and X never would have expected.In full Hoon'tak general attire, was Zed. 


	29. Part 29

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part 29

Hutak dragged himself from the black river muck. He hissed in disgust as he tried to remove it, only to find that it stuck with great tenacity to his scales and had began to harden. No matter. With the green Alpha offered he could afford a real rub-down, with the works and the ladies.  
Savoring this thought, he inched his way toward the shore. Just as he was a few feet from land, he stumbled. Cursing in his native tongue, Hutak was about to continue his trek when he spotted something protruding from the water. He drew it out and examined it.

A crooked grin drew across his face when he realized that it was the carte noir of one of the MiB.They were close.He glanced about his surroundings. It was a quaint little neighborhood. Neatly trimmed bushes, freshly painted sills, and not a speck of trash anywhere. Except for a small dog playing on a front  
yard, no one else was around.He clambered unto dry ground and stopped. Lowered his snout he caught a whiff of the scent of one of his bounties. Faint, but still there. He followed the scent up to a small brown house. The  
smell was the strongest here. No mistaking the stench of wet human.Elle smiled contently as she sipped some of the herbal tea Rosa had brewed. After all the stresses of the day, she needed it to lift her spirits. She was getting better, and so in repayment of the Edwards' hospitality, she helped a bit with the chore work.It was quite peculiar that she found these mundane chores to be so engaging. But she figured it must be because with all the paranormal activities she was exposed to for 4 years, and that it was suddenly strange to return to the "normality."Finished with her work early, Elle decided to read the rest of her novel until the family was back. Prying the decorated covers open, she entered into the world of 19-century England with its  
elegant balls and coaches. Entitled Pride and Prejudice, its author Jane Austen, spun a spectacular tale of wit, humor, and satire about the romance between the opinionated Elizabeth and the proud Mr. Darcy.

The handsome miniture grandfather clock chimed the hour of 6 pm as Elle finally finished the novel. She placed the book carefully upon the coffee table. She stood and gave a good stretch.  
The tea had long been cold from the duration of her reading. Elle grimaced at the sour taste and headed for the kitchen.

Strolling down the long kitchen corridor, Elle glanced at the the many pictures of the Edwards' family. Several of them showing couples whose faces radiated with joy and pride. Elle stomach  
knotted. Those people had something she had long ago given up on finding, true love. She remembered painfully of the man she had feelings for and trusted with her secrets. He had promised her the world. But on their wedding day, he ran off with a more attractive woman and left her standing alone at the altar. Depression set in, and she had even attempted suicide. After several theropy sessions, she was released by the psychiatrist. Only she didn't return back to  
her general practice. Instead she withdrew into herself, hiding in the morgue. Elle knew that she was capable of doing more, but she couldn't bring herself to accepting the living anymore. Until she met Jay and Kay, who offered an escape the pit she buried herself in. But even when she began living again, she couldn't accept loving another person intimately.MiB, the organization which offered her a new home and a new life. What were the Hoon'taks doing to them now? Where had they taken them? Were Jay and Kay still alive? Elle suddenly felt guilty that here she was laying in the lap of luxury while her "family" was in danger.Elle sighed. She couldn't stay here wallowing in safety, she had to get out there and search for them. And no Hoon'tak or Alpha is going to stop her.Making up her mind, she decided to tell Rosa that she was going to leave today, despite her condition. She came to the kitchen...

And almost fell when Chico came dashing from it. The little terrier yapped shrilly.

"Chico!" Elle exclaimed. "What's gotten into you?" She pulled herself up and started for the kitchen once again, only to be snagged back when Chico bit unto her pantyhose, causing a runner.

Elle frowned. Chico had ruined another pair. What on Earth was he doing? Then it hit her...Dogs could sense danger.Chico barked furiously toward the kitchen. His fur was raised and spittle flew from his mouth.She reached into her coat pocket. Elle was relieved to feel the comforting prescence of her Carbonizer.Leaning against the wall next to the kitchen entry, she fingered the trigger, preparing to face her stalker.Chico bared his teeth and growled.It seemed like an eternity of waiting, but the truth was only ten seconds had went by.Suddenly a massive explosion shook the house and a window shattered. Elle grimaced in pain. It felt as if her eardrum was punctured. She knew what her assailant was armed with now. A Sonic Disruptor. One blast could strip the flesh from a human's frame.Luckily Rosa had left with the girls for the store. At least Elle needn't had to worry for their safety...Except for her own.For all she knew it could be Alpha just around the corner. She cursed X for abandoning her at a time like this. Shoving aside her fear she focus her anger on nailing her perp before he did her. She whipped her weapon in front of her as she faced the kitchen. Only to find nothing but splintered glass covering the floor. No one was outside the window.

Then the window next to her burst. A shower of glass rained upon her. Elle turned to face it, but already her attacker pinned her to the wall. Knocking her hand against the wall, Hutak disloged her weapon from her grip.

Hutak seized her throat with his claws and sneered. "That was way too easy," he hissed. "Really, I expected more of a challenge."Chico barked and sank his teeth into Hutak's tail. Annoyed, Hutak snatched Chico with his free hand and hurled the dog against the opposite wall. Chico whimpered in pain.Elle grunted, trying to squirm from his foul breath. He was too strong for her. Thinking quickly, she kicked with full force at his underside. Hutak's eyes went wide and he collapsed into a miserable heap.Elle snatched the Sonic Disruptor from the floor and locked it on him. She knew full well that she should have been retreating by now, luring the criminal away from the residents. That she never should confront an alien alone. But something inside her snapped like a dry stick. To hell with procedure! She was tired of running away. Tired of being hunted while MiB was endangered."Don't move or I'll shoot," Elle growled between her teeth. She was surprised at the ferocity in her voice.

Hutak groaned and looked up at the barrel of the Disruptor. He blinked, dumbfounded at how the tables quickly changed.

Elle kept the gun on him as she favored her left foot, the same one she had kicked him with. It had began to swell but she couldn't feel it, not with all the contempt she had in her for Hutak.

Suddenly a clamour resounded from the front door.

Rosa rushed in along with Mary and Lisa. She was horrified of seeing the overgrown lizard in her home but even more so at what damage he did to her beautiful home. She gritted her teeth. "Bastard!" she yelled at Hutak. Then to Elle's amusement, she socked Hutak with an upward blow to his snout.Dizzied by the impact of pain, Hutak passed out.Mary, Lisa, and Elle stared at Rosa in shock.It was Lisa who broke the silence. She raised a small fist in the air. "You go Aunt Rosa!" 


	30. Part 30

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part 30

Zed gave them a broad smile, which had anything but warmth behind it. He spread his hands in false welcome to them. "Greetings Federation. I have called on behalf of the Hoon'tak Allied Forces to inform you that you have the choice of preventing unnecessary bloodshed. Turn away now and return to your homeworlds. In doing so, the Hoon'taks will be merciful enough to spare you and your families. But if opposition is met we will crush your armies and no one will be  
spared from our slaughter."

He said this calmly, as if it were an invitation than a threat. But it was his eyes alone that sent chills down X's spine. Totally devoid of life, they were nothing but stones set in those dark sockets. And despite the fact that they were on a communications link, X could still sense the darkness within them, almost as if Evil had became incarnate through Zed. X glanced at the screen of Kimbli, wondering if he felt the same way.If he had, the only indication of it would be his slightly parted lips, which he set as he listened to Zed's chilling words."You can tell the Hoon'tak that we don't run away from the line of duty. That we rather would die than to let them capture our people. If we did surrender, they would only enslave us and our  
families. And we refuse to go down without a fight," Kimbli said sternly.Zed was quiet for a while. Then he nodded. "So be it. However if you change your mind it's not too late. We are still 8 hours away. But if you don't..." He stepped to one side, disappearing from the range of the com-screen, revealing a sight that made X's heart skip a beat and his insides tighten.Outside of the window of Zed's ship were millions of battle cruisers. So many that the stars were obscured by the multitude. They moved as one. Giving the impression of a massive beast, that would devour anyone or anything that dared to challenge its strength. A third of them consisted of Hoon'tak Buzzards and Vultures. The rest were from cultures that were know to be neutral or even from the Federation.Zed stepped back into com-screen range, his face still impassive. "I hope you reconsider your decision, for you and your peoples' sake." With that his screen went blank.Kimbli's screen maximized to cover the empty space. The Advisor himself seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts, that X wondered if he had forgotten his prescence. What was he going to do now?Eventually Kimbli recomposed himself and he set his lips into a grim line. "I'm afraid we'll have to talk some other time Agent X. I must meet with the other dignitaries to discuss this new turn of  
events."A sneaking suspicion formed at the back of X's mind. His eyes widened. The Federation couldn't possibly consider the grotesque option!! "Sir, you're aware that the Allied Forces are meerly civilians, are you not?" he demanded.Kimbli nodded solemnly. "I'm aware. However it is not my choice to make, it is the Federation's."

X scowled with rage, but he struggled to keep his temper in check. Elle had told him that it's best not to lose ones temper to keep control of the situation. "Oh, so you will allow your forces to slaughter millions to save your asses."

"If the situation arises, we must defend ourselves. Besides we can't let Earth fall to the Hoon'taks, billions depend on us to drive them back.""Dammit!" X hissed and slammed a fist unto the table. "We're not gods! Since when can we decide who lives and who dies? You can't kill people who aren't aware of their actions for the sake of others!!"Kimbli glowered at him. "Please, Agent X. We can't let them hurt their own people. I bet they would rather die than remain slaves to the Hoon'taks and killing their own brother. The Federation and I must accept this responsibility if we run out of all other options.""Oh, you haven't exhausted all the other options yet," X replied hotly. So much for control, he thought. "You still got me."Then his screen went blank.Kimbli sighed. He knew that it was a very slim chance that X if no one else could deter the conflict that awaits them. Yet he couldn't help hoping that X could do it. The youth's fiery spirit had lifted his own, convincing him that there's always a fighting chance. No doubt the boy's father would have been proud of him if he had been alive. 


	31. Part 31

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part 31

Grimacing, Elle touched the tender skin about her swollen ankle. Luckily it wasn't that bad as Chico's condition. The poor dog had his left front leg in a cast. She reached down and scratched him behind the ears. Chico looked up and wagged his tail weakly. She leaned back as Rosa replaced the melted ice pack with a new one.

"Now don't you fret, hon," Rosa smiled. "Auntie Rosa will get you back on your feet soon enough. It's the least I could do after you nailin' that slimy lizard for me to take a whack at."Elle glanced over at Hutak who sat still unconscious on a folding chair opposite of hers. His arms and legs were chained by handcuffs that Jay had left with Rosa. And several more secured his tail behind the chair. His snout had turned a bruised dark gray in contrast to his green scales. Elle knew he was sure in for a major headache as soon as he awakens.Lisa bounced unto the sofa next to Elle. "That was so cool! I bet that lizard didn't stand a chance against you!"Elle laughed. "No, I guess he didn't."Mary stood away from the excitement though. Despite the fact that Laurel had indeed taken down that hideous monster, she still felt that she was hiding something. She tightened her left hand, in which she clasped unto something that she stole from Laurel when it fell from her pocket yesterday as Xavier brought her in. In her other hand was what she had treasured for 4 years. Should she bring the subject up now?Swallowing her fear, she approached Laurel, who still had Lisa bouncing happily next to her.

"Laurel, can I ask you something?" Mary asked timidly.

Elle looked up. "Of course Mary what is it?""What does MiB stand for?"Elle's expression bore a look of puzzlement. She frowned. "I don't know. Is that some kind of new music group?" She had to play it cool. Maybe then Mary would drop the question. But hearing the girl ask the question still made Elle jumpy inside.

Rosa looked at Mary, hands on her hips. "Mary," she said sternly. "Where did you get that wallet?"

Mary knew that if Rosa gave the wallet back to Laurel, it was over. She decided to press her luck before then. Scowling at her, she asked again, "What does MiB stand for?"Elle shrugged as if the letters had no meaning to her. "Don't know kiddo."Instead of giving discouragement to her questioning, Mary became enraged at her lie."Mary," Rosa warned. "Give me that wallet." She sent an icy glare at the girl, and her large hands moved suspiciously.Mary shook her head. The truth had to come out. "Aunt Rosa, Laurel is not who she claims to be!"Lisa glanced at Elle, a quizzical expression on her face.

Rosa's anger abated. "Honey, what are you talkin' about?"

Elle felt the anxiety in her grow. I'm so screwed.

"Laurel's not from the FBI, she's with something called the MiB," Mary said quickly. She held out Elle's wallet in one hand and a small crumpled-corner white card in the other. "This card was what James left before disappearing 4 years ago. It has MiB on it just like the card in her wallet has."

Rosa looked at Elle, her face bearing mixed feelings. She knew Mary wouldn't come up with such stories. But she couldn't come to believe that Laurel was one of her nephew's kidnappers. She seemed so nice. But then Rosa had been fooled by supposed beggers before.Besides the hard evidence was right here in hands.Sighing Rosa gestured her head toward the dining room. "Mary, call the police. Tell them we have two to turn in.Mary rushed away.Little did they know that Elle had slipped her hand into her coat pocket. Her fingers slid around what she was looking for. Using her index finger, she adjusted the knob setting."Now would you tell me who or what MiB is and where my James is?" Rosa asked, stating it more as a demand. Her face was hard, showing that she wouldn't hesistate wringing someone physically for information.Elle whipped her glasses on and flashed the neuralizer.

Before Rosa or Lisa could react, the whole room was washed with an unearthly bright light, accompanied with just as eerie hum.

Elle shook her head. She had wished it wouldn't have to come to this. They were nice folks. If only they were like the other nosy people she had to deal with everyday. She inspected her ankle and determined that it was fit to walk upon.Snatching up all her belongings, as well as the card and her carte noir, she headed for the living room. Apparently, she had worn out her welcome."Aunt Rosa?" Mary called. "The cops want to speak to you. They think I'm just pulling a pr..." That was as far as she got before she was subdued by a bright flash."Sorry she was bored," Elle said quickly into the phone before hanging it up.Working quickly she place the levitator belt upon Hutak. His body rose and she began to pushed him ahead of her towards the front door. She looked back once more, making sure she had everything.Seeing that see did, she vanished into the night, leaving no trace of ever having been there. 


	32. Part 32

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part 32

Starship Captain Kablin shifted his feet angrily as the elevator continued its descent into the bowels of the Malaiki. He had sent several requests for a more modernized ship for his crew all of which were declined by the Hoon'tak Superiors, whose reports read that their present ship was "more than adequte for warfare and equipped to their needs." What outraged Kablin was that the Superiors had not even sent one inspector to justify their quick judgement.

The Malaiki was meerly a converted merchant vessel which was modified to include destructive weapons drives. In truth it was just a junker warship, sewn together with scraps of other destroyed vessels topped with primative weaponry.But the situation with getting a new ship was not the worst of it. Kablin had sent a myriad of requests to every senior officer (in hope that maybe just one of their approval signatures would catch the eye of the Superiors) that begged for more supplies. Their inventory had dwindled so drastically that there were several cases of malnutrition among the crew. Scurvy had broken out.  
It was only Kablin's leadership that kept their spirits up, and from causing mutiny. He knew however that they needed those supplies fast.The elevator clattered to a stop and its doors parted, revealing the narrow corridor that led to the crew recreational facilities.Kablin proceeded through the passage, stopping now and then to peer into the crew members' quarters and offer a cheery word. But even his warm words of encouragement did little good to improve their harsh living conditions.The captain's heart ached in sympathy for his men. Cramped into tiny, filthy chambers, the rooms seem to provide not a place for them to rest but rather more like storage compartments for their weary bodies. The sick clutched to their threadbare blankets in futile attempt to keep out the cold. Their legs and arms were so blue, that Kablin wondered if they could feel their appendages at all. Just another grim reminder that they didn't have the spare electricity to keep even themselves warm. The worst of it was that most of their energy resources went to just barely fueling the basic functions of the ship. Another thing the Superiors had failed to acknowledge.Kablin pondered on this a bit. If the Hoon'taks truly consider them allies, they would have helped them in their crisis. It seems however that the Superiors were ignoring their cries for help.  
Their own ships were equipped for their comfort, so why not the Allied Forces?He sighed as he headed for the Debriefing Chamber. Another pointless meeting of endless reports of their problems. Nothing seemed to ever be accomplished, only talked about. The doors of the chamber parted before him and he entered...and found a monstrous atrocity standing beside General Zafirr.Kablin's hand went automatically to his trusty Carbonizer (though he could not remember how he obtained it) by his side. He tried to pull it out but surprisingly his hand wouldn't respond.  
Confused, his mind tried to make sense of his ordeal. Then he realized that the beast was psychic."Good evening, Captain," Zafirr greeted him curtly. He gestured his head toward his ghastly companion. "This is Admiral Alpha from the Sector Nine-Twelve. He recently just boarded our ship and shall be accompaning us on our invasion."Kablin glared in distaste at the unkempt creature before him and wondered what the heck the Superiors were thinking when they hired him. He made a once over of the general. The general wasn't really that tall; in fact he was on the short side. With his great girth, age, and deep authoritive voice he commanded attention however.General Zafirr was human, like Kablin. But there was something amiss about thim. His hard gray eyes were cold and cruel beyond anyone or anything Kablin could imagine. And he seemed to move stiffly like a broken marionette puppet.Now Zafirr gazed at him with those stones of his. Despite the faraway look in them, Kablin could sense the general was examining him as one would to an insect. Kablin realized that Zafirr was expecting him to respond. He cleared his throat. "Welcome aboard Admiral. It's a honor to have you." He reluctantly held out a hand.Alpha gripped it, squeezing with strength that matched his physique. Kablin grimaced at the his nails, which were a dark crimson hue, like the color of dried blood. No doubt he would be washing his hands consecutively to rid himself of filth from his hands as well as his mind. "Indeed it should," he growled in a tone that made Kablin flinch."The admiral requests a tour of the ship, Captain. I would myself be host if an important matter had not arisen,..." Zafirr trailed off.Kablin groaned inwardly. He knew that he would have the unfortunate luck of conducting the tour. He nodded. "Of course, general. I will take the responsiblity." Without looking at the visitor, Kablin headed for the door and stood next to it, waiting for the Admiral to proceed.  
Alpha did so, and the doors slid open to his presence. A scream filled the air.Kablin sighed. The tour was already bad news as it was. Now to top off that list of annoyances are the stares his fellow crewmen would give them. Kablin shook his head and followed Alpha. This had "long day" written all over it.

"I didn't get your name, captain," the admiral said as they strode down the corridor.

Kablin frowned in suspicion. "It's Captain Kablin," he finally replied."Kablin...that name doesn't do you justice. Such a lowly name for a experienced veteran as yourself.""You heard about me? From whom?" Kablin was excited. Praises like these were rare. With luck, maybe the Hoon'taks would finally notice him.Alpha gave him a toothy grin. "I have my sources. You know, I have a better name that might suit you well.""What's that?""Kay."Kablin stopped their walk. "Kay," he said, trying it on his tongue. "I like that. At least it doesn't mean 'Dung Eater'. "Alpha let out a rumbling chuckle. "Well Kay, shall we continue our tour?"The captain smiled. Maybe this admiral wasn't so bad after all. Perhaps he would sigh his signature on his surplus supplies petition. "Yes, let's." 


	33. Part 33

The White Sheep and The Black Wolf Part 33

X paid the taxi driver hastily before taking off toward the granite, inconspicuous building known as MiB headquarters. Time was everything. Earth had to be ready for a full-scale invasion.  
  
Although X had no love for humans, it wasn't right to just allow them to be ignorant of their impending doom. The result of that would be a world-scale massacre that would remain on X's  
conscious. The guilt would never be washed away and he had no desired to carry it to his grave.  
  
Before the elevator could completely open, X slipped through the narrow opening. He took the steps two by two, ignoring the stitch in his side.  
  
At the top he found who he was looking for.  
  
A JeeDangian Brigadier Officer nodded to him in acknowledgement. "Grand Advisor Kimbli told us you were coming." There was no mincing about in his words, everything was business. "There's almost no chance of saving MiB once the Hoon'tak forces arrive with their reinforcements, so we must send a counter resistance before that will occur. Our forces will be ready in 2 hours. I suggest you prepare yourself in the meantime. Review our scout's reports and form your attack plan." He thrust a small stack of files towards X unceremoniously. Without another word, the officer clicked his heels together and strode away in brisk steps.  
  
Disregarding the thought of how the officer reminded him of Agent U, X did a few calculations in his head. Only 3 hours would be left before the Hoon'tak invasion began. By the time the counter force would intercept the enemy, the Hoon'taks would be only 1 decron away from Earth, right at the planet humans called Venus.

That was too damn close. They could not afford to delay too long, least the Hoon'taks would press their advantage and be right upon them before they were ready.  
  
X headed for the kitchenette. He needed a cup of coffee bad. He pushed the door and entered...  
  
...only to find Elle standing there as if expecting him. And the look on her face dispelled all of X's previous doubts on the validity of her story on her part in taking down Edgar.  
  
"Where the hell were you?" she demanded icily.  
  
Oh boy, X thought. There was no chance of playing the ignorant trump card. Better to lay down the facts.  
  
"Just done a little shopping that's all," he replied as casually as he could. Jeez, she was giving him the creeps. He lifted up the merchandise he "bought" from Jeebs and placed it on the counter.  
  
"Do you have any idea what I just been through?" Elle glared at him. "While you were busy running away, I had to deal with Hutak. For all you might have known, it could have been Alpha. And I might have been haunting you for the rest of your miserable life!"  
  
X stepped back in surprise. This was one facet in Elle's personality that he had never seen before. Even with the case of the baruga, she never been this pissed. "I didn't think..."  
  
"Of course you didn't think!" Elle snapped. "You are so wrapped up in your own mind that there's no need to worry a puny human like me."  
  
X glowered. "That's not what I meant. I was saying that I didn't think you would want me about anyway." He waved the files about. "The battle cruisers are ready for your departure in 2 hours.  
I suggest you review the scout reports before then." He dropped the files unto the table.  
  
Elle glanced down at it then looked back to X. She frowned. "Whoa, Cowboy. What do you mean me? There's no way in all nine layers of hell I'm going up against the Hoon'taks partner-less. That's just plain suicidal."  
  
Something she had said caught X's attention. For he actually looked straight at her. "Come again?" he asked interestedly.

Then it hit her of what he was intending to do. JeeDangians preferred to die in the battlefield. She threw up her hands. "I don't believe it. I'm stuck with a hopeless case! Earth is about to  
go to he in a handbasket and my partner's still thinking about his pathetic excuse for ending his life!"  
  
"Not like you care, human," X grumbled.  
  
"What do you mean by that? Who was the one who had to save your cowardly butt from overdosing? Or have your warpped mind forgotten?"  
  
"You should have left me be."  
  
Elle rubbed her temples in frustration. She decided to take it slow. "Okay, tell me why did you run away in the first place?"  
  
"Thought it was obvious that even a human can perceive," X replied. "I'm fed up with the bullsh I have to take from Zed and those miserable-excuses-for-agents."  
  
Elle nodded. There were days when she felt the same, which was understandable. Next question. "And you don't care that if the JeeDangian authorities caught you, you would be thrown in prison?"  
  
"Don't expect them to. I know their methods backwards and forwards. They would never lay a hand on me," X answered smugly.  
  
"And what about your folks back home? How would they feel if they had to house a refugee?"  
  
Elle knew she struck a cord. One second she saw hurt on his features, the next it was replaced with an expression of embitterment. X scoffed. "My folks? They wouldn't give an damn. I'll  
bet they'll even be disappointed that I didn't get caught."Bingo, she snagged the first thread. Time to trace it to the source. "So it's your family that drives you to kill yourself?"  
  
X kept silent and avoided her eyes.  
  
Elle figured she had to ease it out of him. "Do you love your family?"  
  
He looked at her in disbelief. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"  
  
"There's a difference between liking and loving your family, you know."  
  
"I guess I do," he said reluctantly.  
  
"Then why are you doing this to them?"  
  
Elle got him where she wanted. X, realizing there was no escape sighed. "It's because of how they expect me to carry my father's reputation. They expect me to be perfect like him." He  
paused as if to try to fit into words exactly how he felt. "And the problem is I'm anything short of how famous and powerful my militant father was. Ever since he was killed on a recon mission I was forced to uphold the family honor, being the eldest male heir and all. The point is I have no desire for the military life. It just doesn't have the same thrill. In a war, your enemy doesn't have a face. You know that you're fighting an automaton. With police work your perp has a face and a style that keeps you guessing."  
  
Elle nodded, that made sense. It was the same thrill she seeked that drove her away from the lab. Ever since she blasted Edgar into microns, her hand refused to submit itself into the  
tedious task of a physician. Her life changed that day. She knew that if she was placed under X's situation, she would have gone out of her mind.  
  
X sat down and glared at his cup of coffee as if to search for the meaning of life beneath its dark surface. "Mother was the least supportive of my choice to be a law reinforcement officer. She  
has a strange way with dealing with disappointment, and that was by criticism. She would rave on and on how my poor father would turn in his grave if he ever found out what I was doing with my life." His brow furrowed. "Do you have any idea how it feels to live in the shadow of someone you are not?"  
  
Elle tightened her lips and nodded. "That's called life, X. Everyone expects you to be something you're not. Some people go along with it, losing their sanity, and their life ends in the mad house or by suicide. But my attitude is "to he with it." You can't live as what other people see you, but as how you see yourself." She sipped at her cup. "Is it your mom that drives you to do those  
stupid stunts of yours?"  
  
X laughed cynically. "You can bet your small ears on that one."  
  
She shook her head. "And I thought Agent U was the worst bootlicker," she laughed.  
  
X feigned offense. "What? Me a bootlicker? What about the time you kept fondling after Kay?"  
  
Elle almost gagged on her coffee. "Who told you...JAY!" She clenched her teeth and muttered under her breath that sounded to X something like "...gonna make him Zeeltor's new pet guinea pig."  
  
X smirked and Elle for some reason was glad to see it again. It was better than seeing a self-pitying JeeDang that's for sure.  
  
The old MiB clock signaled the time and interrupted their talk. Only 2 hours to go and neither of them had reviewed the reports.  
  
Elle sighed. "Well, my point is X, you shouldn't live your life the way someone else wants it. And don't expect them to be happy with your decision, but what's important is that you're happy." She said this as if it was her last plea to X to come to his senses.  
  
X frowned. "I'll think about it, human," was his only reply.  
  
Elle shook her head. Talk about stubborn. She plucked a file from the stash X brought in and walked to the door. At the threshold, she turned back. "I just want you to know, I want to be  
sure my partner's all there during the heat of battle." With that last statement, she left.  
  
X sat there, lost in thought. 


	34. Part 34

The White Sheep and the Black Wolf Part 34

Captain Kablin stood at the front of the bridge, staring at  
the schematics of the planet called Mercury. The fleet was nearing  
its destination, Earth.  
  
Back in the Briefing Room, Kablin learned that it was an M-  
Class planet, quite habitable in most places except its poles, and  
home to a wide range of flora and fauna. Yet he felt there was more  
to it than that. A persistent nagging in the back of his mind kept  
telling him that the planet was familiar. Kablin knew it was  
impossible of course. He had lived on the third planet of the  
Hoon'tak system called Hizuk for all of his life. Well his life as  
far back as he could remember. He didn't recall his past but just  
the present though. And that bothered him a lot.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
Startled out of his reverie, Kablin turned to face  
Zafirr. "Yes, Admiral?"  
  
"The brig requires someone to aid them in...persuading a  
certain prisoner to speak. Our dear guest is a scientist, and good  
one at that. I want you to go easy on him if he cooperates and helps  
upgrade our weapons systems."  
  
Kablin blinked. "And if he refuses?"  
  
"Then you may proceed to break him in until he yields,"  
Zafirr answered matter-of-factly in the same impassive tone.  
  
Kablin bowed and headed for the brig. Excitement was in his  
step. With the oncoming battle ahead, the Hoon'taks had provided  
little technology for their Allied Forces. Yet here in the Malaiki  
itself was the answer to that problem. This prisoner had the  
knowledge needed for their survival. All Kablin had to do is force  
the information out of him.  
  
The elevator slowed as it finished its descent into the  
lower levels. Finally, the doors hissed open.  
  
Kablin stepped out and nodded in greeting to the Head Warden.  
  
Wordlessly, the warden turned and led the way to the  
prisoner.  
  
They quickly moved through the maze of cells, the warden  
struck the hands of the inmates reaching out, begging for food. As  
they proceeded deeper and deeper into the labyrinth, the cells got  
dingier and dingier, with more complex strains of space algae  
growing on the walls.  
  
Finally they arrived at Cell 267. Kablin noticed that this  
cell was not as heavily locked as the other cells and began to  
wonder what kind of prisoner would be allowed such a privilege.  
  
The warden smiled, revealing gaping hole in his teeth. "This  
fellow's sure a nutter, but he's harmless enough; entertained me and  
the boys with his jokes and stories."  
  
Kablin shook his head. "Nonetheless, you should not allow  
such lack of security. The Admiral would not have tolerated it."  
  
Widening his eyes, the warden stammered, "I ain't meant  
harm, jest don't report me this time sir. I'll make sure it won't  
happen gain."  
  
The captain nodded. "Very well. Now if you please." He  
gestured toward the cell door.  
  
"Course, Captain. My apologies." The warden whipped out an  
enormous ring of keys and fumbled through it. He jammed a dull  
silver key into the lock and unbolted the door. The door creaked  
loudly on its hinges.  
  
Again Kablin was taken back by the luxury that the prisoner  
was given. Whereas his fellow inmates had only a bench, a bucket for  
waste products, and filthy water to drink and for personal use, he  
had a small cot complete with blankets and linen. A steel toilet sat  
in one corner and a porcelain sink was nearby with a towel hanging  
by it. Sitting on the cot, whistling as he was reading "Quantum  
Physics For Dummies," sat the prisoner, Dr. Zan'Dozz Zeeltor.  
  
Zeeltor stopped whistling and peered over the book. "Oh," he  
exclaimed, dropping the book unto the bed, and rushing to greet his  
arrivals. "Hello, welcome."  
  
This was the scientist that was supposed to help them with  
defenses? If Kablin didn't know otherwise, he would have thought the  
admiral had a sense of humor. Well, time to start.  
  
"Er, Doctor would you have a seat? There are some matters I  
wish to discuss with you."  
  
The interrogation began simple enough. First, Kablin got an  
idea of how much the doctor knew on shield generators. The doctor  
cooperated well enough, almost eager in fact of sharing this  
knowledge. Now for the big question.  
  
"Now Dr. Zeeltor. You're aware of the condition this ship is  
in. Therefore we require your expertise in setting up our weapons  
systems. Now we..."  
  
As he was saying this, Zeeltor was shaking his head  
vigorously. "I'm sorry, Captain but I refuse to play a part in your  
massacre in the battle ahead. However, I could tell you how to  
upgrade your defense but," the Zekklom stared at the warden  
apprehensively.  
  
Kablin understood. "Lieutenant, report back to your station.  
I'll handle it from here."  
  
The warden nodded and exited the cell, locking the door  
behind him. Once the captain had finished the interrogation, he  
could simply signal to the camera in the cell and be let out. The  
warden felt there was no harm in leaving Kablin in there with such a  
weak prisoner.  
  
Seeing the warden gone, Zeeltor sighed. He had only  
approximately 6o seconds. "Agent Kay, you don't belong here."  
  
What the hell, Kablin thought. Only Alpha knew about his  
other name. And what was the doctor babbling about?  
  
"Your home is Earth, the same planet you're about to  
annihilate," Zeeltor said quickly. "The Hoon'taks had deleted your  
previous memories and implanted fake ones."  
  
"Okay, I let the warden leave so you could tell me about the  
defenses, so stop making up wild..."  
  
"Don't you ever wonder why you can't recall your past?  
Please," Zeeltor pleaded, coming uncomfortably close to  
Kablin. "You've go to remember. The Hoon'taks they're using you.  
They've..."  
  
Kablin stood up. "I refuse to listen to your lies, now tell  
me the defense plans."  
  
"But you can't..."  
  
Now Kablin lost his temper. His training at the Allied  
Forces Academy came into play. "Tell me the plans dan it." He  
pulled out the whip from its holster. He uncoiled and activated it.  
Not really wanting to hurt the doctor unless necessary, he put the  
whip at its lowest setting.  
  
Zeeltor backed up quickly on seeing the weapon; his eyes had  
the frantic look of a corner mouse. He raised his arm to defend  
himself, least the whip came down upon him. "Please, don't..."  
  
"Then tell me." Kablin hissed, menacingly brandishing the  
whip. On the ground, cackling with blue-white electricity, it laid  
there like a venomous snake.  
  
Zeeltor nodded and swallowed. "Fine I will. The plans are on  
this." He reached out slowly so as to not make an alarming move to  
his captor. From the book he pulled out a disk, and offered it  
toward Kablin.  
  
Kablin glared at him suspiciously but took it and slipped it  
inside his vest pocket. "For your sake, this better not be a trick."  
He deactivated the whip and restored it back to its place by his  
side.  
  
Zeeltor tensed, as Kablin left. He worried that the warden  
would have caught wind of his plan. Zeeltor prayed to his ancestors  
for luck.  
  
Alpha sneered in disgust and anger, distorting his already  
gruesome feature. The fool Hutak had just told him through mind-link  
that he had been captured and now sits rotting in MiB's prison. To  
make matters worse the JeeDangian forces had the headquarters under  
lock and key, armed with Krematin Psychic Field Generators, more  
than enough to nullify his psychic potential. The agents had made it  
to MiB safely.  
  
He dug his claws into the Corinthian leather armchair,  
ripping out its entrails. Dan Zulian. Alpha promised himself that  
if he ever met up with Hutak again, he'll disembowel the alien like  
he did to the chair.  
  
It was most fortunate that Koo'lah had not ended their deal  
due to the lack of the two agents on Alpha's part. Only by  
suggesting the idea of using MiB against their own home world did  
Koo'lah let the mishap slip.  
  
Alpha, on the other hand, would not let the matter past. He  
knew that those two agents would do everything in their power to  
stop his plans. Using their own fellow agents against them was a  
clever twist on his part, yet he'd seen situations in which Kay and  
Jay had slipped from unscathed. All he could do now was set a trap  
for them, and then he would corral them into his grasp. And he will  
not fail.


	35. Part 35

The White Sheep and the Black Wolf Part 35

X yawned and stretched. Damn, only 30 minutes to go before  
departure.  
  
As he had read the reports, the conversation he had with Elle  
kept running through his mind. He had found courage in her words,  
yet he was also doubtful of it. The road he had been on was  
perilous, filled with grief and anguish. Yet would he dare to  
venture into the path Elle had shown him? He knew not what other  
danger lie awaiting in ambush but knew too well that if he continue  
on his old road it would lead him to despair and death. He was  
afraid, and he hated to admit it. He was suspicious of the  
tantalizing breeze of hope. Where would it lead him?  
  
Head in his hands he sat there, his eyes on the papers, but  
unseeing. Suddenly the kitchenette door opened and Grand Consul  
Advisor Kimbli entered, his regal robes bellowed behind him and he  
was tailed by at least a dozen of grim-faced bodyguards. X stood and  
bowed respectfully.  
  
Kimbli's eyes met X's. Turning to his guards, Kimbli ordered  
them to leave, which they did so ever reluctantly. Turning back to  
X, he gathered up the folds of his clothing and seated himself  
across from the agent.  
  
They were quite an odd company. Kimbli was swaddled in  
splendid, many-hued robes and adorned with rare and costly jewelry.  
In sharp contrast, X was only clothed in the simple black-and-white  
suit of the Men in Black. Their postures too differed; Kimbli sat  
with great ease as if receiving guests graciously, whereas X settled  
himself at the edge of his chair, looking very much like he was  
ready if any attacker would appear.  
  
Kimbli couldn't begin to imagine the different lives they  
lead. But he felt embarrassed, even ashamed, of being dressed in  
such finery and having such a weak and comfortable lifestyle. Kimbli  
shook his head slightly. What had happened to him? Where did his  
life shifted to this direction? He asked himself woefully.  
  
"Grand Advisor?" X squirmed uneasily at the gaze of the  
elder JeeDang was giving him.  
  
Kimbli cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to  
stare."  
  
"Grand Advisor, if I may ask, what is the business of your  
arrival?"  
  
A gentle smile appeared on Kimbli's lips. "I had to come. A  
little human female told me of you dilemma."  
  
X tensed. "How much did she tell you?" he asked softly with  
a touch of a growl undertoned.  
  
"Oh, I assure you she didn't tell me all the details. But  
knowing your background fairly well, I put two and two together and  
figured it out for myself." Kimbli paused as he poured himself a cup  
of coffee and put two cubes of sugar into it. "And I came, hoping  
that I was wrong in my assumptions." He stirred then looked up. "So  
was I incorrect?"  
  
X pursed his lips and avoided the Grand Advisor's eyes.  
  
Kimbli sighed. "I had hoped that I made a mistake, but  
clearly the look on your face tells me otherwise."  
  
"Is that what you came here for?" X asked peevishly. "To  
check up on gossip?"  
  
Placing his elbows on the table and interlocking his  
fingers, Kimbli fixed a hard look onto the younger JeeDang. "No. I  
also want to know why you're breaking your promise to stop the  
invasion."  
  
X sniffed. "I did keep it."  
  
"By sending your partner to face the danger alone?" Kimbli  
pressed.  
  
The other kept silent.  
  
The Grand Advisor's expression became sympathetic. "I've  
talked to Agent Elle. She's a very intelligent human, I tell. Her  
mind is as sharp as any JeeDang and even better in some cases, and  
has a will power that none of our females possess. You're very  
lucky, you know, to have such a partner who's concerned for your  
welfare."  
  
X only nodded absently, though Kimbli could read that X  
quite agreed with him on that.  
  
"Pity however, that you just let her walk away." Kimbli  
continued. He stared hard at X. "She's not the same human you cared  
about, you know."  
  
X glared. "I know that, sir," he replied curtly.  
  
"Then what's holding you back?"  
  
The younger looked at him straight in the eyes. "I just  
don't know if I should fight."  
  
Kimbli blinked then realized what X was thinking. He shook  
his head sadly. "You're living in the past. I know that traditions  
are upheld even today. Yet I find that although they help to  
identify who we are, many of them also dictate who we should marry,  
how we should live, and how we greet one another." He placed a  
comforting hand unto X's arm. "Remember though, Young One, that this  
is the present. You have your life to live, so live it the way that  
fulfills who you are, not who you should be."  
  
X looked up in surprise of the ridicule the Grand Advisor  
had toward the JeeDangian culture, the same people he had sworn to  
protect.  
  
Kimbli smiled at the naiveté of the younger. "Yes even I've  
been through the same mess you are in, my boy. I too had an  
illustrious career in the law enforcement field. But that ended  
however when I listened to my head and not my heart. I gave into my  
family's desire for me to enter the world of politics. I've  
regretted that decision ever since. I had all the luxury that my  
family had never been able to afford, yet I had forfeited my soul."  
He leaned forward, still smiling. "I leave you with one bit of  
advice young one, listen to your heart." Kimbli stood, gave X's  
shoulder a gentle squeeze, and bid him goodbye.  
  
X got up and bowed. He watched as the Grand Consul Advisor  
exited. "Thank you, and good bye, Great Uncle," he said softly.


	36. Part 36

The White Sheep and the Black Wolf Part 36

Elle sighed as she stepped into the transport that would  
bring her many miles from her home. She was a bit apprehensive but  
her feelings for her family were stronger still. There was no way  
the Hoon'taks would get away with their sick deed and she'll make  
sure of that. Determined as she was though, she felt pain at seeing  
the empty seat beside her. Damn that JeeDang. Did he had to be so  
stubborn? At times, she wished to strangle him for his foolishness.  
Yet at other times, she'd missed the verbal battles she had with  
him. They would snip at each other to the point that Zed's headache  
would often escalate to a migraine.  
  
Elle stashed the weapons duffel bag beneath her chair and a  
Butabi crystal fell out of a side pocket. She smiled as she  
recollected the moment she and X had met because of his little  
obsession. It seemed like yesterday when he complained of getting  
grubby human fingerprints on his precious crystals. Of course, his  
complaining did not help her exasperation at Zed's attempt to choose  
Agent U as the new field agent over her (especially since she had  
been stuck in the lab for 6 years and was very much qualified, thank  
you very much). She and X didn't get off on the right foot, but then  
again what two new partners had in the history of MiB? Even the  
extreme duo Kay and Jay had their friction.  
  
Picking up the crystal, she examined it. For something the  
size of a softball, it was surprisingly heavy. A nice baby blue  
color, it acted as a prism, refracting the light and casting its hue  
upon the walls.  
  
Elle sighed. She could almost hear X telling her to keep her  
hands off the crystal.  
  
She had to admit that although she missed his snide remarks,  
he did things that tested their partnership at times. Top on the  
list was his clever idea of using her as bait for the baruga. It was  
a barbaric move on his part and definitely not material to build a  
partnership. The partnership would have ended right there with the  
drowning of X in the public pool had not Jay interfered.  
  
Only until she calmed down enough did she realized that X  
had no other option. Using the Icer was out of the question. The  
water had lowered the swimmers' body temperatures and another blast  
of cold from the Icer would have resulted in hypothermia for those  
people. Other weapons were rendered useless by the fact that a  
swimmer could be shot rather than the baruga in the panic that  
ensued. X, in an unethical way only did his duty as an agent. He  
protected the people by luring the danger away from them. Even if it  
meant using the only other carbon source about, herself. It didn't  
hit her until much later did she realized also that X had no intent  
to put her in harm's way. He placed himself between the beruga and  
her. He leaned her away from the beruga, making sure his shoulder  
blocked the path of that ravenous parasite. The only thing that got  
hurt that day was her pride, and that was what she held against him  
for so long.  
  
Elle frowned, remembering the humiliation she felt when she  
panicked. She hated how X disrespected her and used her like that.  
  
A nagging voice entered the back of her mind. Yet was it  
right for her to do the same to Jay to lure Alpha into a trap? Even  
if Jay was a rookie, did she have any right to go along with the  
plan to use him as bait? Though she was doing her duty to end  
Alpha's reign of terror, she nevertheless remembered the hurt  
expression on Jay's face when she told him that she was in on the  
plan. Elle didn't forgive herself when she knew that she had  
betrayed her friend's trust.  
  
Elle sighed. Everyone in MiB must have at least been used  
once. And X had his turn when Drek used him as a bargining chip for  
Kay. So he too suffered the same conflict within, with an inside  
exposure to boot.  
  
Knowing that it was a pointless to hold on to such a grudge,  
Elle relinquished the anger and felt more at peace.  
  
Another thing bothered her about X though. It was his  
reckless and risky actions on the field. He almost got them fried to  
a crisp at the oil station and almost ran them into other drivers on  
the road. Again she recalled that part of his actions were the  
result of his desperate attempts to prove himself. Then again she  
remembered how at times she done some wild stunts. Deliberately  
disobeying Zed, she pulled, in his words, "a Nancy Drew," by rushing  
to aid Jay in rescuing his partner back from a bunch of  
intergalactic smugglers. A soft smile spread across her lips as she  
remembered her how she recklessly rode the hovercycle up unto the  
railing of the Brooklyn Bridge and rammed it into the alien thugs'  
flying ship.  
  
X was pretty much like any agent; always putting duty before  
self, being courageous (if a bit too much), and daring to take  
chances. He did have other annoying attitudes that had no use in the  
field, though. At times he was a paranoid zealot, refusing to let  
his perp escape even if it meant rushing into danger. He also had an  
unfortunate lack on brains, like Jay, which left here with the task  
of doing the thinking for him. And like Jay, he had an emotional  
range that could fit inside a teaspoon.  
  
Elle rolled the crystal in her hand, appreciating its  
beauty. Damn him, she thought again.  
  
Outside the engines started revving up and the ship shook. A  
few seconds later, she felt elevated as liftoff commenced. Finally  
the ship surged forward on its rendezvous with the enemy.  
  
Elle hung her head, and a single teardrop rolled down her  
face and unto the Butabi crystal. She felt torn inside. A part of  
her burned with hatred for X abandoning her, and yet another part  
grieved at his betrayal. She glared in disgust at the crystal in her  
hand. Tightening her fist, letting the hatred consume her, she  
pulled back her arm, ready to shatter the fine object into bits on  
the floor...  
  
When suddenly there was the sound of someone clearing their  
throat.  
  
Her heart raced and she turned around.  
  
There stood X at the threshold, the familiar smirk was on  
his face. "Hey Small Ears, I believe that belongs to me." He came  
over and plucked the crystal from Elle's hand.  
  
Elle blinked in confusion, then recovered, saying as she  
shook her head, "I swear, you must be the most insensitive jerk I've  
ever met."  
  
X shrugged, his face still having that insufferable grin on  
it. "You know I always like to make an entrance."  
  
Elle smiled and sighed in relief. She came over to him and  
handed him back his crystal ("Great, you got your human prints on  
it."). "There's one thing I need to do, X," she said softly, a  
playful smile danced across her lips.  
  
X cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
Without warning, Elle bitch-slapped him hard in the face.  
  
"BY THE ZORCIAN MOONS, WHAT THE HELL?" X exclaimed as he  
rubbed the spot she'd hit him. Damn female had struck him so hard  
that the pain went beyond his human mask.  
  
Elle smiled triumphantly at this remark. "That's just a  
warning. Next time you do this again, you'll find a ball and chain  
around your legs," she said innocently.  
  
X shook his head in disbelief and rolled his eyes. "Oy,  
humans," he mumbled.


	37. Part 37

The White Sheep and the Black Wolf Part 37

Kablin strode briskly down the corridor, yet he barely paid  
attention to where he was going. His mind kept echoing Zeeltor's  
words: "Your home is Earth, the same planet you're going to destroy."  
  
That phrase unnerved Kablin. Yet he did not understand why.  
It was just another one of the odd doctor's tales...wasn't it? Still  
an annoying nagging kept telling him otherwise.  
  
Suddenly he ran bodily into a mass of coarse black fur.  
Quickly he backed up as Alpha's monstrous face turned toward him.  
  
"Ah, Kay. I've been looking for you," he spoke quietly.  
  
Kablin swallowed. "Really?"  
  
Alpha drew his snout close to Kay's face. And Kay wrinkled  
his nose at the whiff of putrid breath. "Yes. How fared the  
interrogation with the Zekklom?"  
  
"Touch-and-go," Kablin replied hastily. If only Alpha knew  
how much of a hurry he was in. Zafirr needed the weapon schematics  
quickly and he was a man not know for his patience. "The doctor was  
much interested in our electronic systems and was a bit nosy."  
Kablin tried to edge around Alpha. Unfortunately, this was  
impossible since his bulk took up a large amount of room.  
  
"But we can count on you not to reveal anything." Alpha let  
out a throaty grumble, which Kablin could only guess was laughter.  
Eyeing Kablin's attempt to pass, Alpha asked, "And where are you  
going in such a hurry, my friend?"  
  
Kablin stopped his edging and looked straight to Alpha. "I  
have a meeting with the Admiral, sir," he answered.  
  
"Indeed?"  
  
Clearing his throat, Kablin asked, "So, have you signed the  
supply request for the Allied Forces' ships?"  
  
Alpha waved an impatient hand. "That's not essential. You  
and your crewmates could make do. The Hoon'taks have more important  
matters to attend to."  
  
Kablin frowned. Clearly he had judged Alpha wrong. Instead  
of sympathizing with the crew, he evidently had no concern for them.  
  
"Now did the Zekklom scientist hand you anything to you?"  
Alpha leaned closely, until the sulfur breath almost became  
unbearable.  
  
Kablin felt Alpha was scrutinizing him and knew that he must  
be using his psychic powers to probe him. Taking a deep breath,  
Kablin cleared his mind, putting himself into a state of calm. "No  
sir. Dr. Zeeltor didn't give me anything."  
  
For a while there was only silence. Then Alpha drew back,  
much to Kablin's relief. "Very well, Kablin. You may proceed to the  
Admiral."  
  
Kablin made sure he walked slowly, keeping in regular steps.  
He had no idea what the range of Alpha's psychic power was, but he  
kept his mind clear nonetheless. Instead of heading to the Admiral,  
Kablin turned down the hallway to his quarters. The disk in his vest  
pocket felt heavy.  
  
At last he slipped inside his room. Still, with his mind in  
neutral, Kablin walked over to the safe behind his desk. On opening  
it he found what he was looking for. In the back of the safe, he  
withdrew a Krematin Psychic Force Field Generator, which he obtained  
secretly from the weapons cargo bay, as a precaution against Alpha.  
  
Pressing a few buttons, the disk generator whirled,  
signaling that it was activated. Kablin let out a sigh of relief and  
let his thoughts flow freely again. At last he was freed from  
Alpha's gaze.  
  
Slipping the disk Dr. Zeeltor gave him into a projector.  
Kablin sat back and watched.  
  
On the video, the Zekklom scientist went through the steps  
of upgrading defense systems as if explaining how to fix a toaster.  
The system was extensive yet simple. Basically a network of force  
field energy is formed when all the ships connect to each other's  
systems. The result would create an umbrella that would protect the  
Allied Forces. At last the video stopped.  
  
Kablin got up to get a scotch, when suddenly the projector  
displayed images that blew Kablin's mind. Series of clips of people  
dressed in black were shown. And judging by the laughter and pranks  
they had amongst each other, this was clearly a transmission of home  
videos.  
  
A black, tall man waved merrily, dressed in gym clothes. For  
some odd reason Kablin felt that he knew him. Not as the taskmaster  
on Hizuk, but something deeper.  
  
A blond-haired woman came over to where a JeeDangian sat,  
looking at something and not noticing her. Smiling mischievously,  
she flicked one of his large ears. Blinking stupidly, the JeeDangian  
looked about in confusion, before his eyes rested on Elle and he  
scowled in mock anger at her audacity.  
  
Then another scene appeared in which, to Kablin's surprise,  
the Admiral was smiling as he fed some alien aquarium fish.  
  
But the most startling was the next clip. Kablin gaped in  
utter bewilderment as he saw himself in a black suit and talking  
with the same black man.  
  
"That's...that's my partner," Kablin suddenly recalled. He  
blinked. How did he know that? That Zekklom, he must be telling the  
truth, he thought.  
  
One after another clips went by, and Kablin...no Kay, he  
remembered, felt the fog that shrouded his past lifted. Suddenly, it  
was like the storm had dissipated and he was seeing the sun for the  
first time. A flood of memories came, from his past to his present.  
Kay frowned on recalling the enslavement the Hoon'taks placed on  
MiB. But that was nothing compared to the raging fury he had within  
for someone else. Hatred burning in his eyes, Kay said the name that  
had haunted him every night and churned his blood every time it was  
mentioned. "Alpha."


	38. Part 38

The White Sheep and the Black Wolf Part 38

Elle grabbed her Carbonizer and shouldered her duffel  
bag. "Okay, X," she was saying. "I don't' want any of that crap you  
usually pull off." Turning her head in his direction, she shot, "Got  
me, Cowboy?"  
  
But X didn't seem to hear her, or pretended not to. The  
magazine clip clicked satisfyingly as he pulled it back, and the gun  
let out a shrill whine. X looked up to see Elle glaring at  
him. "What?"  
  
Elle sighed. "Never mind. Just make sure you don't get us  
killed."  
  
The clock above them indicated that they would make contact  
with the Hoon'taks and Allied Forces in a few seconds.  
  
"Nervous, human?" X teased.  
  
Elle smirked. "You wish."  
  
Suddenly the ship gave a small jolt as the it came out of  
hyperdrive. Together they walked into the cockpit, where a  
JeeDangian Lieutenant sat at the controls.  
  
"What's the status?" X asked, as they entered.  
  
The lieutenant set his lips tightly. "Have a look for  
yourselves."  
  
Sychronized, Elle and X looked up at the display screen...and  
stared in shock and dismay at the sight of the enemy ships, most of  
which consisted of the Allied Forces.  
  
X frowned. "It's just like the Hoon'taks to let their slaves  
do their dirty work."  
  
Elle said nothing, but her enmity for the Hoon'taks was  
mutual. Her eyes scanned the Allied Forces, whose ships varied  
greatly in design and weaponry. Some looked as if they were ready to  
be scrapped. Somewhere among those junk ships were Jay and Kay as  
well as the other MiB agents, all of which were brainwashed into  
fighting for their captors.  
  
"Take your pick," the lieutenant spoke up.  
  
Elle looked at him. "What do you mean? What about the other  
counterattack forces?"  
  
The lieutenant snorted. "Didn't Admiral Mezeck tell you? You  
guys will play infiltrators, while he and his boys wait out in a  
meteor cluster awaiting news of whether you succeed or fail. There's  
a reason why you two are traveling in a Hoon'tak schooner in the  
first place."  
  
X swore in his native tongue.  
  
Elle scowled angrily at the Federation's hidden agenda.  
Cleary they weren't going to risk their lives for a bunch of  
brainwashed humans, MiB or no, but only focused entirely on winning  
the battle to prevent the Hoon'taks from gaining Earth. Elle  
mentally kicked herself for forgetting that the Federation had no  
love for humans and they only cared that the Hoon'taks did not gain  
a strategic keypoint to conquer their own home planets. One thing  
for certain, she and her partner were alone on this.  
  
"So, what's it going to be?" the lieutenant demanded rudely.  
  
X looked about the multitude. "How about that one? The  
Malaiki?" he asked Elle.  
  
Too angry to notice, Elle waved her hand impatiently. "It  
doesn't matter."  
  
"Hey come on, I need a destination here!"  
  
"You heard the female," X shot back peevishly. "Head for the  
Malaiki."  
  
As the ship eased slowly into the myriad of make-shift-  
warvessels, X glanced back at Elle, who still had her arms crossed,  
and bearing a look of indignation on her face. "Hey, Small Ears.  
What's wrong? Motion sick?"  
  
Elle shook her head. "No, I'm just...fed up with the  
Federation."  
  
X cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
She turned to face him. "I'm sick and tired of the  
Federation treating us humans so lowly."  
  
"Well, what do you expect? After all your race is inferior  
to..."  
  
Elle shot daggers at him. "Oh, so you agree with them too?"  
she demanded.  
  
X backed up uneasily. "Look, you can't deny the fact that  
you humans are way behind in every field of science and technology.  
And in addition..."  
  
"Is that what really defines which race is superior to  
others?" Elle shot back. "What about the Worms? Sure their  
technology is advanced, but they're not exactly the brightest  
compared to most humans. Yet why does the Federation acknowledge  
them respectfully at the Treaty of Kezpach, while they don't give a  
rat's ass to MiB representatives?"  
  
Her partner found himself against the wall. He held up his  
hands, attempting to tell her to calm down. "I don't know anything  
about politics, really. So don't go blaming me. Maybe they don't  
recognize MiB because your kind would rather live in a fantasy world  
rather than face reality."  
  
Elle blinked. He had a point there. Was that really why MiB  
existed in the first place? To protect that crystal of illusion so  
coveted by humans? Surely that wasn't what the organization was  
established for.  
  
Her thoughts were jarred as the ship rocked slightly. "What  
happened?"  
  
"I just linked up with the Malaiki, and I've uploaded a  
false identification code. So far they just think we're one of them."  
  
"That's our cue," X replied as Elle and he turned for the  
port exit.  
  
The airlock chamber hissed opened and they entered the dingy  
confines of the Malaiki.  
  
X and Elle grimaced and wrinkled their noses.  
  
"Damn, I've been in Earth sewers that are much cleaner than  
this," X murmured.  
  
Catiously they made their way through the corridors, so far  
with no resistance.  
  
Elle frowned. Something was not right. With the verge of war  
on the horizon, there was always bound to have a lot of activity on  
board a ship. She looked to her partner. Clearly by his expression,  
he was thinking the same.  
  
Their footsteps echoed loudly on the metal grille floor.  
  
"Well, Small Ears, what now?"  
  
She opened her mouth to respond, when there came a scrapping  
noise, followed by a series of clicks.  
  
They tensed, eyes scanning their surroundings.  
  
Scrape, scrape...Clang!  
  
The grille beneath them shifted.  
  
"What the..." X cried.  
  
Both of them trained their weapons downward...to find Alpha  
right beneath them.  
  
Alpha let out a tremendous roar and suddenly the grille  
disappeared as Alpha tore it from its hinges.  
  
Elle screamed and felt herself falling and falling down a  
seemingly bottomless pit of a ventilation shaft. Fans on the side  
whizzed by. There was no up or down. Disoriented, she glanced about  
and saw Alpha strangling her partner below her.  
  
She kicked and clawed, trying to get to them but the  
distance remained the same. Yet X and Alpha were falling faster than  
her somehow.  
  
Gripping her gun, she fired when she got a clear shot at  
Alpha's immense back.  
  
Twin balls of energy flew downward and to her great surprise  
slowed. Oh SHIT! She wrapped her arms around herself and barreled  
just as her own shots flew past, nearly brushing her.  
  
What the hell happened? Was Alpha reflecting her shots? But  
he was busy with X and...Her eyes widened. She was falling, but  
slowly. The gust of wind beneath her slowed her descent. Since she  
was towards the middle, the uprising wind was strong; whereas X and  
Alpha were at the side where the wind was weakest. Her shots, which  
were too light, were blown back by the same wind supporting her.  
  
It was just like skydiving, Elle realized. Maybe if she...  
Wrapping her arms around herself, she felt her descent speed up.  
Yes! She directed her body towards the fight and fell quickly.  
  
X gasped and sent blow after blow but Alpha's muscular arms  
prevented him from striking at the head. The world blurred and X  
felt himself on the verge of blackout. Before him, Alpha's gruesome  
countenance swam, laughing at his futile attempts.  
  
"Honestly, I expected more," Alpha sneered. "You're not  
worthy to integrate with me. Oh well."  
  
Elle watched in panic as Alpha began to push X's head toward  
the side wall fans. Gritting her teeth, she twisted herself about.  
The heel of her shoe slammed into Alpha's side, knocking the wind  
from him, and sending him flying to the side wall.  
  
"How about you deal with me, Ugly?" Elle hissed.  
  
"Ah, so the young lady cares for a dance?" Alpha kicked off  
from the wall, propelling himself towards her.  
  
X coughed and took deep breaths. Damn, that was close. He  
looked about and found Elle fighting hand-to-hand with Alpha. X  
swore. They were above him and it was impossible to move upwards.  
Unless...He took out his Carbonizer, aimed it, and swore again. Elle  
was in the way. It was too risky.  
  
Elle used every move she could think of. Yet Alpha put up a  
good defense, and she got the uneasy feeling that he was reading her  
mind.  
  
"Of course I'm reading your mind, my dear," Alpha  
chuckled. "But I really should be going, with the invasion and all  
to prepare for. Also, you and your alien partner are beginning to  
bore me." He jerked himself away from her.  
  
Elle frowned. What was he playing at? Then she stopped.  
Damn, he was going to use the....Her hand reached for the dial on her  
Psychic Force Field Generator only to grope at nothing. Hell, it  
must have fell off and...  
  
She gasped as a wave of energy hit her, and her brain felt  
as if it would explode. Elle shook her head furiously. NO! I refuse  
to be controlled!!  
  
Oh, but you are not going to be controlled my dear. I have  
more powers than that you know. I wonder... are human skulls really  
that strong? Let's find out. Alpha chuckled sinisterly.  
  
Elle gripped her head and screamed.  
  
"That's my cue," X growled, firing a succession of shots.  
  
The updraft snagged the orbs of energy and rammed them into  
Alpha with tremendous force.  
  
Alpha howled in pain.  
  
Immediately the pressure on Elle's skull abated and she  
whipped out her Carbonizer. Her eye caught an airlock door on the  
walls coming up fast from below. "X," she called gesturing her head  
toward the door.  
  
X smiled. "Gotcha." He fired and his shot hurled into a flip  
switch, activating the door.  
  
Suddenly the shaft went into decompression, sucking  
everything loose out through the open airlock door.  
  
Alpha snarled and tried futilely to escape the vacuum. He  
went, flipping head over heels, into the emptiness of space.  
  
Elle fired and her shot flipped the switch again. The door  
hissed shut. And she and her partner resumed breathing.  
  
"Great teamwork there Cowboy," Elle called below. "Though  
you could have helped me a bit sooner."  
  
X smirked. "Now why would I want to interrupt your little  
dance with the devil? Oh, and by the way human. I see London, I see  
France."  
  
Elle blushed and forced her skirt down, cursing the dress  
code for female agents for the umpteenth time. Honestly, she'd think  
Zed was a perverted old man who'd like to look at his female  
workers' legs. Elle scowled. "Don't make me come down there, Cowboy."  
  
Glancing downward, X frowned. They were only three hundred  
feet from becoming mince meat by the massive fan below. His eyes  
traveled and found a maintenance door complete with a small  
balcony. "Come here, Small Ears."  
  
Nodding, Elle dove and ended up beside him.  
  
Together they gripped the ladder and scaled it to safety.


	39. Part 39

The White Sheep and the Black Wolf Part 39

Zeeltor hummed to himself quietly as he flipped through a  
copy of "Isolating an Isotope." However his mind for once was  
not on  
the formulas and theorems. He sat, worrying that someone had caught  
on to his little plan.  
  
Lucy growled.  
  
"Don't worry, Sweetie. Everything's going to be  
fine,"  
Zeeltor said nervously, not knowing whether he believed his own  
words or not.  
  
The silence broke, as the unmistakable sound of gunfire  
jarred Zeeltor.  
  
He bit his lip. Oh no, the war had begun. His attempt to  
avert it had failed. "Well, Girl," he spoke disheartedly to  
Lucy. "I  
tried."  
  
The door exploded, and Zeeltor jumped. "Oh my Gonzolt socks,  
what on Earth?"  
  
X and Elle barged in, with X toting a Sonic Disruptor.  
  
"Was that really necessary, X?" Elle frowned.  
  
"Well, if you really wanted to pick the lock next time, be  
my guest." He looked over to Zeeltor. "Come on, we got other  
pricks  
to save."  
  
"X!"  
  
Stepping out of the corridor, Zeeltor was amazed to find  
many of the guards as well as the warden sprawled out on the deck  
unconscious.  
  
X smirked. "They didn't call me the Living Typhoon'  
for  
nothing."  
  
Elle scoffed. "You're more like the Living  
Earthquake.'"  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
As if to confirm Elle, an entire side panel of the wall fell  
over.  
  
X smiled sheepishly, while Elle rolled her eyes.  
  
"So Zeeltor, know anyone else who needs busting out?" Elle  
asked.  
  
The smaller alien shook his head. "Most of the MiB are  
neuralized and are under the control of the Hoon'taks. Though  
there  
are a few in cell 49 C that had been able to fight off the  
neutralization effects."  
  
They heard loud war cries about the corner of the hall, and  
from around the bend came an entire squadron of Allied Forces  
soldiers.  
  
"Oh shit." Elle muttered.  
  
Zeeltor stared uneasily at the unsavory group. "How many are  
there?"  
  
"Too many," X hissed.  
  
The three turned tail and ran like hell.  
  
"GET THEM!" Zafirr bellowed from the front of the  
formation. "Cut them off!"  
  
The squadron broke up and took different paths.  
  
The three sped, first down one hall then another, trying to  
shake off their pursuers. Coming up to a fork where the corridor  
split, X growled, "Which one?"  
  
"Left, go left!" Zeeltor called. "That leads to the cell  
we  
want."  
  
They barreled into the indicated hall...  
  
...and ended up before a large group of the enemy.  
  
X, Elle, and Zeeltor stopped short and raised their hands.  
  
"Nice going, Zeeltor," X scowled.  
  
"Against the wall," one lieutenant ordered. "Keep you  
hands  
above you."  
  
Elle swore inwardly. They had gone so far before being  
captured. Again she cursed the Alliance. Fat lot of help they were,  
she thought vehemently as she faced the wall.  
  
"Lieutenant, I'll take charge of them," a familiar voice  
called.  
  
"B...but, Sir, you can't just..."  
  
"Don't Sir' me, young man. You have no idea what  
you're  
dealing with. You three, hands over your heads, and follow me."  
  
Elle turned about dejectedly but started when she saw that  
the man who had put down the lieutenant was none other than Kay. She  
shared an uneasy look with her partner.  
  
"Come on, I haven't got all day," Kay called sharply.  
  
Under the suspicious eyes of the Allied Forces, the three  
filed after Kay, moving slowly to avoid confrontation.  
  
Kay led them first down one stairwell then up another. The  
dread of their fate slowly changed into confusion, as Elle wondered  
why Kay was leading them away his main support. Most bizarre was the  
fact that only a couple of soldiers were present to ensure that they  
would not escape or attack.  
  
After much winding through the maze of hallways, Kay finally  
stopped and ordered them to line up against the wall.  
  
"What now, Sir?" one of the guards asked, clearly aware of  
the awkward position his captain placed him in.  
  
Kay smiled slightly and came up to the guard. "What now?"  
Without warning, Kay right-hooked the soldier, and the man groaned  
and crumpled over.  
  
"HEY!" The other guard rose his electric whip to strike Kay.  
Just as he lifted his arm, Kay did a round-house kick, sending him  
into the wall, rendering him unconscious.  
  
X and Elle gaped, but Zeeltor beamed.  
  
Kay smirked and nodded to the alien physician. "Thanks for  
memory jog, Doctor." To X and Elle, "Ready to give the  
Hoon'taks  
hell?"  
  
The two sighed in relief. "Are we ever," X replied, tossing  
Kay a De-atomizer.  
  
Kay caught it with ease. "Okay people, any ideas?"  
  
Elle scoffed. "Not unless you have a huge Deneuralizer on  
you."  
  
"That could work," Zeeltor interjected.  
  
The agents looked at him curiously. "What do you mean,  
Doctor?" Elle asked.  
  
"Well, I don't actually have a device of that sort, but we  
could use the defense systems I've installed into each of the  
Allied  
Forces ships." He looked to Kay. "Remember how I said a force  
field  
will extend over all ships like an umbrella?"  
  
Kay nodded.  
  
"You're all aware of how a neuralizer works right? By the  
use of Fluxion light particles, the neuralizer sends impulses that  
would alter neural pathways, particularly those for memory.  
  
"The deneuralizer sends a wave of Lucineum light particles  
to counteract the Fluxion light particles. Now the defense force  
field contains Kruxton light particles. If we could somehow make it  
to the command ship's Main Terminal Ops, I could change the  
frequency of Kruxton particles to speed up, converting them into  
Lucineum particles."  
  
"And thus free everyone from the neutralization," Elle  
finished with a smile.  
  
Kay clicked back the magazine. "Free anyone you can. We'll  
need al the support we can get. Then we'll head for the command  
ship. Meet me back here in 2 hours."


End file.
